Can't Help Loving You
by KryssyBee
Summary: Sequel to "Can't Be Your Friend". We follow Bella and Edward as they build a life together. Follow them on the up moments and the down moments of life.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I will be reposting this story little by little :)**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

The sun was shining brightly through the window. I whined a bit at not wanting to wake up. I pulled the blankets further up to my chest and snuggled back into my pillows. I was way too comfortable to get up right now; although I did notice the fact that the other side of the bed was empty. I heard the door creak open and held back a groan that I knew was threatening to escape from between my lips.

I heard a little voice whisper, "What did we supposed to say again, Daddy?"

Edward chuckled, "Happy Mother's Day!" He exclaimed quietly.

"Well what's a moder's day?" The voice whispered back; not quietly I might add. I held back a chuckle of my own this time.

"Mommy is a mother you dummy." Masen called out.

I heard Edward sigh, "Don't call him that Masen. It's not nice and he is not a dummy,  
>he was just asking a question. You boys ready?"<p>

I waited because I knew what was about to happen. I braced myself and was suddenly jumped on by one little boy who was shouting "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" while the other one shouted, "HAPPY MOMMY!"

I chuckled and flipped the blanket down and pulled both boys to me. "What's all this about?" I asked looking at all three of my guys. Edward had a tray with breakfast on it and set it down onto the bed and then crawled in to join us.

"That's bacon!" My youngest son said pointing to a piece of bacon on the plate.

I laughed, "It sure is. Would everyone like to eat with me?" I asked and looked at them each. They all eagerly nodded their heads; including Edward.

I cut up some of the bigger pieces of food for both my boys. I knew they liked it being cut into smaller pieces because it made it look like they were eating more and that they were indeed big boys.

I slowly ate my breakfast and watched over my little family. I looked to my youngest and remembered the day I had found out I was pregnant; again.

_~Flashback~_

_I had just finished throwing up when I walked back into the living room and noticed Edward was feeding Masen. He looked at me concerned and asked, "Still sick?" I nodded my head and he sighed, "Maybe you should go to the doctor's. You've been getting sick for the past 3 weeks now."_

_I nodded my head again this time, "I know, you're right, I should. What with all the hysteria concerning people getting sick these days because of that H1N1. It's just odd though. I mean as soon as I get sick I feel so much better right after; it's exactly like it was when I was pregnant with Mase..." I trailed off and my eyes widened._

_Edward stood then and shook his head, "We've been using protection each time." He declared quite loudly._

_I took a deep breath and walked over to the calendar. I flipped back a few pages and started counting in my head. I groaned and turned to Edward, "I wasn't sure when my period was supposed to be back considering I just gave birth, but even I can tell right now I'm late."_

_"It's alright. We'll work this out. I can run out and get you a test right now." He came over and I grabbed Masen from him._

_I kissed Masen's forehead and sat down, "What are we going to do Edward? Masen isn't even 3 months yet." I groaned again just thinking of going through all of that again._

_He started rubbing my back, "Let's just take one step at a time. I'll go grab a test and we'll figure out where to go from there." He kissed me gently on the lips and went to grab his jacket._

_Once Edward was gone I looked down at Masen. He was probably going to be a big brother already. Jesus, was I ready to do this all over again? I did love having Edward around because he helped a lot, but he was back at work and some days alone with Masen were hard. Raising one baby was a lot of work; I couldn't imagine right now doing it with two small babies. I burped Masen and when he was asleep I gently laid him down in his crib._

_Fifteen minutes later Edward returned with a small brown bag. He looked flustered,_  
><em>"Ugh... there were so many different kinds. I sort of bought four different kinds." He looked at me sheepishly.<em>

_I sighed and put my hand out for the bag, "Let's get this over with." I walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I took out a plastic cup that Edward had bought and peed into it. I took each pregnancy test out of their boxes and dipped each one in at a time. I placed the plastic cap back on the ends and walked out of the bathroom. "It says to wait five minutes." I stated as I walked over and sat beside him on our bed._

_He cleared his throat and I looked at him, "I think I know when this would have happened." I widened my eyes and waited for him to continue, "The day you got the go-_  
><em>ahead. Well that night I mean."<em>

_"Shit!" I whispered to myself. He was right, that was the one night we didn't use protection. I had that evening perfectly planned yet I forgot the most important part;_  
><em>condoms. "Oh damn Edward. What are we going to do?"<em>

_"Would it really be so bad to have another kid?" He asked lowly. I looked to him and noticed he looked a little glum. He wanted another kid._

_I took his hand into mine, "Edward I do want more kids, but right now?" I shook my head, "Some days are really hard with just Masen. They'll be both so young, I don't know if I can do it."_

_He grabbed my face into his hands, "You're a wonderful mother. I don't doubt that you would be able to handle all of this. Plus, I'm here for you, I always will be." I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. We started kissing passionately and he pushed me back onto the bed._

_I pulled away from his lips as he crawled on top of me, "Hold on cowboy. If I'm not pregnant, then I definitely don't want it to happen now." He sighed and kissed me one last time before he stood and pulled me up with him._

_"Ready?" He asked. I swallowed thickly and nodded my head. I held onto his hand tightly as he brought me into the bathroom. I closed my eyes and waited. Edward took a moment looking over all of the tests I was sure and then he quietly said, "Positive._  
><em>They're all positive baby."<em>

That was the day I realized Edward had super sperm or something. Seriously, both first times I had slept with him he knocked me up. They were some pretty determined little guys. I couldn't believe then that I was pregnant once again.

I looked to my youngest one again and he had syrup from the pancakes smeared all over his face. I laughed at him and he just grinned at me. He looked exactly like Edward when he grinned at me; especially because his eyes were just as vibrant green as Edwards' were.

Actually, he was exactly like a mini-Edward. He had the same bronze hair as both Edward and Masen. He grinned just like Edward, same eyes. Small replicate I tell you. If I hadn't been the one to go through the labour and delivery part I'm sure I would question whether he was mine or not.

_~Flashback~_

_I had just finished feeding Masen and was ready to put him to bed. This little guy was now sleeping through his nights for which I was so thankful for. It helped because I found myself much more tired with this pregnancy then the previous one._  
><em>I put the blankets on him and waddled back into the living room where Edward was cleaning all of the toys. Masen was mobile now and definitely got into everything he could get his chubby little hands on.<em>

_We had both decided not to find out the sex of this baby; much to the displeasure of many family members. This baby was due March 28th. We were currently the 20th so only 8 more days to go. I was hopeful for this one to be on time. I didn't want to be overdue again; last time nearly drove me insane._

_All day long I had been feeling pain in my lower back on and off. I had informed Edward earlier, but seeing as they weren't painful and not constant he figured they were Braxton hicks. Fake contractions really put a damper on things._

_I sat beside him on the couch when he finished cleaning. He turned me around and started massaging my shoulders. I groaned because it felt so good to get that tension out. Edward started kissing my shoulder and up my neck. I moaned this time. I never got to enjoy the benefit of having sex during pregnancy with Masen but we were definitely enjoying it together this time around._

_I felt Edwards' hands at the edge of my tank top. He slowly trailed his hands upwards with the shirt in his hands. He pulled it over my head and started kissing the back of my neck again as his hands massaged both of my breasts._

_I leaned into him and could feel his erection on my back. I moved my back a bit and heard him moan. I turned around and kissed him fiercely and said into his mouth, "I want you... right now." I breathed out._

_Edward stood up and pulled me up with him. He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the bedroom. I laughed at how fast he dragged me through the apartment but we both knew that soon we wouldn't have much time for this._

_He pushed my pyjamas pants and underwear off in one swoop. I grabbed his pants and pushed them all the way down and he stepped out of them. His hand trailed down and touched my centre. "So wet... god Bella... I just want to lick you up." He said as he ran his finger up and down my clit._

_I moaned and grinded my hips, "Just for you." I moaned out loud._

_Edward pulled away and his eyes were dark with lust. "Get on the bed and on your knees." He commanded me._

_I got excited even more now because I loved this position. This was by far my favourite since being pregnant. I crawled onto the bed and got into position. I placed both hands onto the headboard and braced myself._

_I felt him crawl up behind me and place his hands onto my hips. He kissed up along my spine until I felt him enter me. I moaned at the sensation of him filling me. He pulled back and thrust back in. I moaned his name out loud and started pushing my hips back to meet his._

_"Ed.. Edward... Yes... YES!" I started screaming as he was hitting my sweet spot. He started thrusting harder into me and faster. The headboard started hitting the wall and I could feel my orgasm building up._

_"That's it Bella... Oh yea... You like that don't you... I love how you feel wrapped around my cock." Edward said while he thrusted harder into me. This made the headboard slam against the wall and I heard a picture frame fall to the ground and shatter; but I couldn't bring myself to care._

_I screamed his name out loud when my orgasm hit me full force. He kept thrusting into me and I knew he was close. Five more powerful thrusts and I felt him come inside me._  
><em>He shouted my name out and then fell onto my back.<em>

_He kissed my neck, "God I love you Bella. Sex with you is always pretty incredible." I couldn't speak so I just went with nodding my head. He pulled out and I whimpered at the feeling of him being gone._

_I sat back and he just grinned at me. He leaned forward and kissed me. "I'll be right back, I'm going to start the shower." He just nodded._

_I stood up and went to the bathroom. I started the shower and waited for it to warm up._  
><em>Just as I was about to step into the shower I felt a sharp pain and then I heard a splatter. I looked down and noticed fluid running down my legs. Not fluid...<em>

_"Edward!" I called out to him._

_"I'm coming..." He mumbled and stepped into the bathroom. He froze when he saw me._  
><em>"Bella you should leave the shower door closed until we're both ready to get in. Now you have water all over the floor, be careful, I don't want you slipping on it."<em>

_I shook my head, "The water isn't from the shower." I said and looked right at him._

_He seemed to catch what I was saying, "Right now?" I nodded my head and then walked into the shower. I did not want to have this gunk on my leg for who knows how long. Even though I knew there would be worst things on my legs later._

_Edward had called Seth over. He and Claire had arranged that they would stay with Masen. I was thankful for them being so close._

_Edward brought me to the hospital and we met with Dr. Carmen once again. She smiled and checked me out. "Well you'll be happy to know you're 8cm."_

_"Already?" I asked shocked. I hardly felt any pain. Dr. Carmen just nodded._

_After Dr. Carmen left us with a nurse that's when the labour pains really started kicking in. I took deep calming breaths to help me._

_Four hours later and I was ready to start pushing. I held tightly onto Edward and pushed with everything I had when I felt the contraction._

_Finally after two hours of pushing I heard that small wonderful cry. "IT'S A BOY!" I heard Dr. Carmen announce. She gently placed him onto me and I smiled down at how_ _beautiful he was. Edward snipped his umbilical cord and our son was taken away to be cleaned._

_Edward followed this one just as he had with Masen. I lay back down and smiled at our little boy. He was born on March 21st at 4:08 a.m._

"I'm alls done now." He stated proudly. I grabbed a napkin and started washing his face. He would be turning 2 in just over a week. How fast the time has gone.

I looked over and saw Edward cleaning Masen's face as well. "How about you guys go play while Mommy and I clean this up?"

Masen jumped off of the bed and yelled back, "Come on Jackie!" I laughed at my eldest son's nickname for his little brother. It was understandable; he would only be turning 3 years old in May. It was hard for him to say Jackson.

They both took off running to the living room when Edward yelled out, "Masen Dominic and Jackson Charles you better be walking or you'll both be sitting in a time out again." I laughed and helped Edward gather the dishes. "Happy Mother's Day, Baby." He leaned down and kissed me.

"It is, isn't it?" I laughed and followed him out to the kitchen.

**:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

****Yay! Thanks so much to emmygene who had Lost Angel saved! I will be able to begin working on that story as well! Thank you so much ox!****

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I was washing the dishes from breakfast while Edward dried them and put them all away. We could hear the boys giggling and laughing from the living room. They were currently watching one of their many 'Go Diego Do' DVD disks. They were both obsessed with that guy. It was going to be the theme for Jackson's party. I knew Masen would be a little upset but we had a pretty neat party planned for him too. He loved the movie CARS much more than Diego so we had that planned in about 3 month's time for his.

"You ready for this afternoon?" Edward asked me, bringing me out of my daze.

I laughed, "Of course. It will be hectic but I love getting together with the family. We definitely need to celebrate it with Esme. She is one wonderful mother." I stated. Today we were heading to Carlisle and Esme's place to celebrate Mother's Day with a little party. Everyone we knew and cared about would be there.

"Esme loves having us all there at once. Well I think she likes more having the grandkids there than us per say." He laughed. I chuckled too because I knew it was true. Carlisle and Esme loved nothing more than being grandparents.

I helped Jackson get dressed into a cute little outfit. Masen was already ready and waiting impatiently by the door. We made sure to buckle both boys in safely. Jackson sat behind Edward and Masen's seat was directly behind mine. We still lived in the original apartment where Masen was brought to when he was born. I felt like there was enough room but lately Edward had been suggesting getting a house. I also think he was suggesting something else.

"Won't it be great to see everyone again? I love seeing the girls, they'll be adorable I'm sure." Edward stated casually. See what I mean; suggesting something else. Edward wanted another baby but he especially wanted a girl. He wanted to have a Daddy's little girl. I told him even if we did have a girl that it never meant she would be a Daddy's girl, but he wouldn't hear of it. I didn't really worry about it right now. After Jackson was born I immediately got myself some birth control. I did not want another baby right after Jackson and knowing Edward, well his sperm, it was going to happen.

We drove through the city and finally managed to make it to Esme and Carlisle's place. I noticed everyone else was already here. We unbuckled the kids and walked to the backyard where we could hear everyone chatting and playing around. I rounded the corner and immediately heard various things being shouted in my direction; 'Aunt Bella', 'Uncle Edward', 'Masen', 'Baby Jackie'. Then I saw the herd running right for us.

Edward, the boys and myself were immediately assaulted by a bunch of little people. I laughed and tried to hug and kiss each one of them. This is what happens when you arrive last, you get bombarded by everyone at once.

I kissed each of the girls first. There were three of them. The procedure that Emmett and Rosalie had undergone 2 years ago was successful. Both eggs had implanted correctly and one of the eggs even ended up dividing creating identical twins. Unlucky for Emmett though, the triplets came out all girls. All mini-Rosalies. If you thought dealing with one Rosalie was bad, try getting control of three mini-hers. They were only two but they already acted with so much personality that they seem to think they ruled the world.

I then hugged and kissed my god-son Sammy. He had grown so much and ended being exactly what James had hoped for. He was an adorable little blonde boy. He was very active and was often hanging around with Masen. The two of them were the oldest, and considering they were almost three, we were a family with many young ones.

I then hugged Esme and Carlisle. I had only seen them last week but it was always good to see the two of them. After them I proceeded to hug Kate and Garrett, Mike and James, Angela and Ben, Rose and Emmett, and finally Jasper and very swollen Alice.

This would be Alice and Jasper's first child. They had decided to wait awhile before having children. They were expecting a girl next month.

I went over to Mike once again and grabbed the little giggling baby in his arms. They had once again succeeded in adopting another baby. A little boy named Aaron. He was not blonde at all. He had a full head of hair already and it was pitch black.

Angela and Ben didn't have any children and as far as I knew they didn't plan to have any. They, much like Kate and Garrett travelled often and didn't seem to be wanting to change that anytime soon.

I helped all of the girls prepare the lunch. We were happily chatting when someone brought the topic up that I was planning on avoiding.

"So any wedding news I need to know about?" Alice asked casually while chopping carrots.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't see why you'd need any news. I thought you guys all had your weddings and were only doing it once." I said ignorantly.

"Please Bella," Rose started. "Have you and Edward even discussed marriage?"

"At some point we may have, but the topic hasn't been approached in a long time." I said as I went back to mixing the sauces.

Angela jumped in then, "Well why not?"

I let out a chuckle, "Look you guys, Edward and I are happy with how things are right now. We don't need to married to know we are committed to one another."

"So you don't want to get married?" Alice asked incredulously. "Everyone wants to get married Bella."

I just shook my head, "Not everyone does, Alice. Some of us are just happy with how things are."

I was glad when no one said anything else. Edward and I had at one point discussed marriage. It was shortly after Masen was born and I was pregnant with Jackson. I told him I didn't want to get married just because I was pregnant and that if he ever asked me when I was with child I would no doubt hit him with a pan. I wasn't getting married just because I was pregnant. Did I want to marry Edward? At some point, yes. We just never discussed it again after that and I wasn't going to bring it up. I didn't want Edwardto feel pressured into anything.

We proceeded to bring all of the food outside. I watched as Edward was playing around in the yard with both boys. Now that was something I could discuss with him. Maybe it was time for a house. I know the boys would love to have a huge lawn to run around on. They wouldn't have to be cramped up in our apartment.

"What has you so lost in thoughts over there?" I heard Edward ask from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I turned around and quickly pressed a kiss to his lips, "I was just thinking of how nice it would be for the boys if they had a yard to play in."

Edward's eyes lit up, "You want to get a house now?" He asked excitedly.

I smiled and nodded, "I think we should look for one." He hugged me tightly to him.

The day passed by quickly and we were now on our way back home. I gave both the boys a bath and let them play in the tub for a bit. I sat beside and just watched the two of them laughing and playing away in the water.

After they were washed I dressed them in their PJs and went to their bedroom. Masen was sleeping in a big boy bed now and surprise, surprise it was made in the shape of the main character from the movie CARS. Jackson still slept in a crib but I had a feeling he would be upgrading soon.

I went into the office I had set up for me to do my work from home. The boys still shared a room so I had the spare room as an office. I preferred working from home and only going in occasionally. We had many babysitters that I didn't need to worry about someone watching the boys when I did have to go in for meetings.

I started flipping through various pages and writing down suggestions. I usually printed the work off to better see what I was doing. I was so lost in my work that I wasn't even aware of the time until Edward spoke behind me.

"You ready for bed?" He asked.

I jumped out of my seat and put my hand to my chest, "You scared the crap out of me Edward." I took a few deep breaths to slow my heart back down. I switched off my laptop and stood up.

Edward walked over and kissed me fiercely on the lips. "You were so lost in your work there I was afraid to disturb you," he said into my neck as he kept kissing.

I groaned, "You can disturb me anytime." As I trailed my nails up and down his chest. I brought my hands up underneath his shirt and felt around his abs. I loved Edwards' body.

He pushed me back and then lifted me up so I was sitting on my desk. "I love you." He said he spread my legs and stepped in-between them.

I moaned out, "I love you too." I was so glad that I hadn't changed yet and I was still in the dress I wore earlier.

He pushed it up and then his fingers danced around the edge of my underwear. He grabbed my underwear and I brought my hands onto the desk. I lifted myself up and Edward dragged my underwear down my legs.

His fingers came back and he touched my clit. I bucked into his hips. I brought my hands back upfront and started unbuckling his pants. I pushed them down just over his ass and his cock sprang free. He groaned into my mouth and aligned himself with my centre before slamming into me. I screamed his name out as he thrusted in and out.

I hooked my legs around his waist and my nails gripped onto his biceps. Edward kept thrusting fast and hard. He pulled in and out, over and over again.

I felt my orgasm spread through me and I screamed his name out loudly. Edward came right after shouting my name as well. We stayed there for a moment gathering ourselves. He pulled out of me and put my dress back down. He then pulled his pants up after tucking himself back in. He extended his hand and I grabbed it. I fell asleep quickly that night with Edwards' arms wrapped tightly around me.

The next three weeks passed quickly. We had Jackson's party and my baby was officially two years old. Next month would be Masen's third birthday so I was focusing on his birthday party now.

Alice had given birth to a beautiful little girl named Sophia. She looked exactly like Alice as to date.

Edward and I started searching for a house. We had already gone and seen 6 homes yet none of them seemed to fit. Usually someone would watch the boys when we went to a house, but today everyone was unavailable so the boys were with us.

We had already looked at three today and were now on our way to the fourth home. Maggie, our real estate agent was sure that we would find our home today. I wasn't as optimistic. So far all of the homes had something faulty with them.

We pulled up to the house we were supposed to be looking at when I noticed a 'For Sale' sign on a home just down the street. After observing the home we were supposed to see I asked Maggie if we could check the one down the street. She nodded and we proceeded there.

I smiled when I saw the outside. It was beautiful and looked like a perfect family home. I could only hope the inside would be as nice. Much to my surprise everything about this house was perfect. The first floor had an open concept and each room flowed nicely into one another. There was a living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, and three spare rooms. I could see one being the playroom for the boys, a guestroom and the other an office. Upstairs was where the bedrooms where located. A huge bathroom with laundry in it, 3 bedrooms including the master suite that had a bathroom attached to it. Outside there was a large deck with then went into a fenced in backyard.

Edward noticed me smiling widely, "This is the one isn't it?" I just nodded my head.

"We'd like to make an offer on this one." Edward said grinning to Maggie.

I stayed outside with the boys while Edward and Maggie went to negotiate. Finally after 20 minutes Edward came back and announced, "It's ours!" I jumped up and ran right into his arms hugging him fiercely. "There will be a home inspection done and if everything passes, it will be ours by June."

"I love it so much, Edward!" I said happily. I looked to the boys and they were both dancing on the lawn and Masen was pumping his fist. I laughed pretty hard at the little comedian.

"I can't believe it's ours!" I stated honestly.

Edward squeezed, "Well believe it. This is the home where we'll raise our kids." I leaned backed into his arms and we looked at the home one last time. It was absolutely perfect!

We strapped the boys in and headed home. They chatted happily and we decided to go out for supper and celebrate. Which meant we stopped at McDonalds to feed the boys and let them play while we talked more about the house.

After everyone was done eating and the boys burned up a little more energy we headed home. We were stopped at a red light when I grabbed onto Edwards' hand. He turned to me and smiled and I leaned over to kiss him. The boys said 'eww' from the backseat and we chuckled at them. Today had been such an amazing day, I don't think it could have gotten any better.

The light turned green and Edward hit the gas. I saw lights coming from my right side and turned to look out my window. I saw a vehicle coming right for us at a high speed. I screamed, "EDWARD!" before I felt the impact and then everything went black.

**:o) Most of you already know how this part goes! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**My Christmas party was yesterday! ... It was a dud... everyone went home by 10! I was so excited to finally be going out, since I haven't been out in like 3 years since I had my daughter... what a bust. My co-worker then invited me to a bacholorette party so I went there. Within 2 hours, the music and lights from the club gave me a headache, some drunk guy cut in-line to the ATM machine, proceeded to kiss my cheek twice and then picked up my hand, in what I assumed he was going to kiss that as well, instead he bit me! I had to hit him in the face for him to take his god damned teeth on my hand. When I got home that night, I still had teeth marks on my hand. **

**I use to say, "I miss the good ole days, where I would go out drinking every weekend, and have no responsibilities, etc..." Well after last night, I'll never say that again! I honestly don't miss it, now that I've had a refresher of what the clubs are like. Blech... **

**Chapter ****3**

**BPOV**

My head was pounding in my ears. There was shrill sound coming from somewhere and in the far distance I could hear a child screaming. The noises around me began to get louder and louder. I groaned and moved my head. There was a huge pain in my neck that shot pain through my whole body and I let a whimper out.

I became increasingly aware of what was happening around me. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry for a minute. I could still hear a child screaming and I finally realized that it was my son Jackson. I started panicking and felt around for my seatbelt. I quickly undid it and then looked beside me. Edward was slumped over the steering wheel and I knew the airbag had not deflated on his side.

I tried to climbed out of my seat, "Edward!" I called. I touched him slightly and he moaned. I could feel tears streaming down my face as I shook him again, "Edward!" I called again. He slowly lifted his head and looked at me. He was so out of it and he didn't seem to really be looking at me. Once I knew he was alive I looked behind me.

I gasped in horror. Jackson was in his car seat but he seemed to be fine. He was behind Edward and didn't get any of the impact. What I saw that terrified me was that the vehicle had smashed into my side. Masen sat behind me. I tried to climb into the back seat but my leg got caught and I winced when I felt part of the vehicle slice into it.

"Edward!" I cried again. He looked at me and his eyes widened and I knew he was finally with me. He quickly untied himself and came to help me. I shook my head and cried, "The boys. Get the boys."

It was as if he just realized that they were with us and he turned and looked into the back seat. He immediately started scrambling to get into the back seat.

I saw red lights flashing up ahead. I noticed a paramedic run over to our vehicle, "Mam, mam. I'm going to get you out of here. Hold on."

I shook my head, "Help my boys first." I screamed to him. I watched as he slowly reached into the back seat and pulled Jackson out. He was still screaming and for the first time I thought that something could seriously be wrong with him. He was probably as badly injured as the rest of us were. He was taken out of the vehicle and was out of my line of vision. I could hear another paramedic talking with Edward but I wasn't able to concentrate.

After sometime I noticed that they had removed Masen. Edward came over and started helping me out. He wouldn't say anything to me at all. He had tears in his eyes and I kept just waiting for some news, any news.

I finally made it out of the car and was brought to an ambulance. "Where are my kids?" I asked the paramedic that was checking me out.

"They are already on route to the hospital. We're heading there now too. Your husband is in one of the ambulances with them." I just nodded my head. Edward would fix them, he would. I had to trust in him, he was an amazing doctor. I just had to hold onto that hope.

When I arrived at the hospital I was brought into the room where they did a check-up. No one was giving me any information on the boys. I didn't know whether they were ok or not and it was driving me insane.

"Do you know...?" I started asking a doctor when she shook her head.

"No mam." Was all she said.

I wiped a few tears away and just nodded my head. Of course she wouldn't know, she had been in here with me the entire time. No one had come in or out of this room with anything regarding my family.

"Well you have a couple big cuts and that large gash on your leg that I've just stitched up. Your airbag saved you from hitting your head but don't be surprised if you get headaches in the next couple of days. You'll have plenty of bruises, but other than that I'll say you were lucky." She got up and left the room.

"Lucky?" I whispered out loud to myself. How on earth would she consider me lucky?

I slowly got up and left the room. The bright light from the hallway made me wince a little. I started limping towards the receptionist area. I needed information and I needed it now.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The young woman asked.

"My.. m-my.. family." I stuttered and had to wipe tears away. "My family was brought in. I ne-need to know how they are."

She was about to say something when I heard someone call my name from behind. I turned around and Carlisle and Esme were there. They started walking forward and I started limping towards them. Tears were streaming down my face as I collapsed into Esme's arms.

I started sobbing, "I don't know where they are. No one is telling me anything."

I heard Carlisle say, "I'll go find out." I just nodded against Esme and she held me tightly as I cried in her arms.

A few moments later Carlisle came back, "Follow me." I eagerly nodded and stood up to follow him.

I walked behind Carlisle and held tightly onto to Esme's hand as we walked through the hallways. We rounded a corner and I saw Edward crouched on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Edward!" I screamed. He looked up and I could see tears streaming down his face.

He quickly stood up and came over. He hugged me tightly, "Are you ok? How badly are you hurt? God Bella, I should have seen it coming."

I just shook my head, "I'm ok. I'm fine, really. What about the boys? How are the boys?" I asked him. He looked into my eyes sadly. I shook my head back and forth and whispered, "No... please. They're ok, tell me they're ok."

He pulled me to his chest, "I don't know baby. I just don't know." I fell to my knees and dragged Edward onto the floor with me and sobbed into his chest.

Kate and Garrett arrived shortly after Esme had called them. They came over immediately and hugged me. We had now been in the waiting room for almost an hour waiting on news regarding our sons.

Finally the doors opened and a young doctor walked out.

"Cullen." He called.

We all stood and came forward. I held on tightly to Edwards' hand as he said, "Are our sons alright?"

The doctor took a deep breath, "I have the youngest one. I don't know about the other one, I'm sorry."

"How is he?" I asked right away.

"He was a little hysterical when he was brought in so we injected something in his system to help him sleep. He has a few bruises on his body and a couple small cuts on his face from the broken glass. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, everything has been in a bit of a panic here lately. He's in room 221 if you'd like to go see him." I nodded my head immediately.

Edward and I walked down the hallway with our family members behind us. I slowly entered the room and almost started crying at seeing my little boy lying on the hospital bed.

The bars were up on both sides and I slowly approached him. I noticed Edward pick up his chart and both he and Carlisle read it. I could see the small cuts on his face and head. They would heal, I was sure. He seemed to be sleeping just like any other time.

"Hi baby" I whispered. I leaned over the guard rails and kissed his head. I then sat in the chair beside his bed and grabbed his little hand. I wiped a few more tears away from my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Edward standing beside me.

He stared at Jackson and I could see water in his eyes too. We decided to wait in his room until we could hear news about Masen. Minutes passed by slowly and I found myself on edge the longer it took them to deliver the news.

I looked up and looked around the room. It was a typical hospital room. White walls and zero things of interest around it. I looked to the machines that were hooked to my son. I saw the heart monitor and paid close attention to that. I watched as each beep went by. I was so glad to be hearing that sound at the moment.

Edward at one point excused himself to go see if they would give us any news regarding Masen. Edward was very close to losing his cool. I couldn't say I was any better. I honestly felt like I was simply a shell. I felt like everything that had happened within the last few hours were surreal. It was all just a dream, or rather a nightmare. I prayed that any moment I might wake up and I would be in my bed and the boys would soon be waking me up.

I knew that wouldn't happen though. It was nothing but my greatest desire at this moment for this to all simply be in my head. I looked to the clock and watched as it tick, tick, ticked by. I was losing each moment of my sanity not knowing where Masen was. My heart felt ready to explode deep inside my chest. How could no one come to tell us news yet? Did they not realize that the little boy had a family who would be anxiously awaiting news?

Esme at one point informed me that she had called and notified everyone else. They weren't coming because they all had kids and honestly, them being here wouldn't have done anything. Esme constantly assured me that everything would be fine. I wanted to argue and ask where her logic for that came from but I had no energy.

Finally what had felt like forever a doctor came into the room. He looked at me and said, "Are you the young boy's mother?" I nodded my head and noticed Edward stand up beside me. "May I speak to you, to the both of you in the hallway?"

I blindly felt around for Edwards' hand and then desperately grabbed onto it. I couldn't tell by the doctor's body language whether it would be good news or not. He wasn't giving any signals away. We walked slowly forward and I felt like each step I took was only bringing me backwards.

Once into the hallway I stared intently at the doctor and waited for him to proceed, "Your son was in critical condition when he came in. He took the brunt of the impact and therefore had a lot of damage done to him. He broke an arm and also an ankle. Various ribs were broken and he also had internal bleeding. We were able to stop all of the bleeding and reset all of the bones. He's just a child so his bones will set back naturally. Due to the force of the impact he really hit his head. It caused a lot of swelling in his brain. We've given him medication to bring the swelling down, but we won't know the full extent of the damage until he wakes up."

I felt my breaths coming in gasps. My poor baby. All of this had happened to him and he hadn't even seen his third birthday yet. "How long until he wakes up?" I asked.

The doctor shook his head, "We don't know. His brain is protecting itself. He's in a coma and we aren't sure when he will wake, if he will wake up."

I chocked back a sob that ripped through me and grabbed my chest. Edward grabbed onto my shoulders.

"I'm sorry." The doctor whispered and walked away.

"I need air." I gasped out. Edward simply nodded and both he and Carlisle helped me to the front doors. I stepped outside and took in calming breaths. When I felt ready to ask more questions I come back inside and limped back into the hospital through the ER doors.

I stood there for a moment unsure of what to do now. I looked around me and there were people in beds all around me. They were fighting and they were making it. My son would too.

I started walking when I heard, "Your alcohol level was four times over the legal limit. Your license will be suspended until the trial. I'm glad you're sober enough now. You blew through that red light and hit a Volvo that had a family in it." I noticed a police officer telling a man sitting on the bed.

The officer shook his head and walked away and I stared at this man. He was sitting down in the ER with a fucking bandage on his goddamn head. ONE BANDAGE! While my son was fighting for his life upstairs. I didn't even notice where Carlisle or Edward were at this point; I only saw red.

I marched forward and smashed right into his chest pushing him back, "ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW! MY LITTLE BOY IS FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO DRINK AND BE A FUCKING MORON AND DRIVE. MY OTHER SON IS LYING IN A HOSPITAL BED WITH BRUISES AND CUTS BECAUSE OF YOU."

The man didn't say anything so I pushed onto his chest and started hitting him, "I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY SON I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY. DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF IF I HAVE TOO."

I felt someone pull me back and realized that it was Edward. He pulled me back and held onto me tightly while I screamed, "ITS HIS FAULT, EDWARD! IT'S HIS FAULT THAT MASENS' HERE. MY BABY" I wailed and fell down.

I could feel Edward clutching me to his chest and saying things into my ear but I couldn't hear any of it. I sat on that hospital floor with Edward holding on to me and cried with everything in me.

_My soul_ ached.

:'(

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter **

**Hey Everyone! This will be my last update this year! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :)**

**BPOV**

It had been two weeks since that night. Day after day I sat in Masen's room hoping for a change or something. Anything; even a flicker of a finger would make me happy. But nothing of the sort ever happened.

It had been two weeks. That's 14 days. That's over 336 hours. More than 20,160 minutes. That's how long it's felt like I haven't been breathing.

Jackson was released from the hospital the following day and was free to go home. I couldn't find myself to leave yet because Masen was still here. Carlisle and Esme took him home with them. I felt part of me had failed both of my boys. I couldn't leave one here in the hospital and I couldn't go home with the other either. I was in no shape to take care of either.

Edward would take me home every night and then every morning he would bring me right back. All day long I sat staring at his monitors. The heart beat one was my lifeline. I watched over it religiously praying that it stayed the same constant beeping. I occasionally looked over to the brain waves monitor. Nothing ever changed with that one and I knew Edward found it hard to not watch that one constantly. I barely ate or talked. I simply sat there day after day.

I heard the doctor walk in and Edward stood to greet him. I didn't bother turning around. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen I've just come talk about a few things with the two of you." He paused and I didn't have the energy to correct him. "Masen hasn't been showing any improvement the past two weeks. The longer he stays in the coma the more likely chance that he won't wake up."

I could feel my heart thundering against my chest. I didn't want to think of that possibility, not yet. I heard Edward reply, "I know what the chances are but we aren't ready to decide anything yet. He's a strong boy and he just needs time."

"I understand, all parents feel this way. I'm just stating the facts. No matter when you decide to stop the life-support it will be hard." I held in my sob at this point. "I just want you both to think about it. Consider it and also consider organ donation." I didn't hear what Edward said back but I did hear the doctor leave the room.

Edward came over to me and gently placed a hand on my shoulder and kissed my temple. "He's strong Bella. He_ will_ wake up." Edward said out loud. I didn't know whether he was trying to convince myself or whether he was trying to convince himself.

A few hours passed and neither one of us said anything. We just both sat there and watched over our son. He had wires everywhere and he looked so broken. Except I couldn't do anything to help fix him. No bandaid and a simply kiss was fixing this. I couldn't do anything except sit here and keep an eye on him.

I heard the room door open once again and heard a little voice whisper, "Mommy?"

I slowly turned in my seat and smiled when I saw Jackson at the door holding onto Esme's hand. I opened my arms up and he ran into them. He clutched tightly to me and I hugged him back just as tightly.

I turned him around on me and he leaned his back against my chest. He sang a little song to his older brother and I nearly broke down once again.

Esme eventually took him to grab some lunch. She offered to grab me something as well but I simply shook my head.

I stared at my boy and whispered out loud, "Am I being punished?"

I heard Edwards' chair scrape against the floor, "For what, Bella?"

I didn't bother looking at him as tears strolled down my face. "I didn't want him in the beginning. I thought about getting rid of him and now he's being taken away."

"No, Bella. This isn't your fault at all. If you want to blame anyone it's that guy that blew through a red light. It's his fault that we're here." Edward said grasping onto my hand.

"He has to wake up, Edward. He just has to. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't." I whispered frantically.

I heard another person in the room sigh and then heard Carlisle's voice, "You just need to believe that God will save him. He has a plan, Bella."

I turned around and glared at him because I didn't need to hear this at the moment. I stood up quickly and my chair fell backwards, "GOD?" I shouted. I looked around the room then, "I don't see him here Carlisle. If he's going to make things better than where the HELL is he? I don't need your God bullshit right now Carlisle." I sneered at him as I marched out of the hospital room.

I was so angry right now. If there was one then where the hell was he? What the hell was he doing? I took off marching down the hallway and hoped that no one followed me or I would hurt them.

"Mommy?" I heard a little voice and stopped in my tracks. I turned around and saw Jackson down the hospital hallway holding onto Esme's hand. "Where you going?"

"For a walk." I whispered back. Then I contemplated something else and extended my hand to him. He let go of Esme's hand and came running over and grabbed mine. I gave Esme a small smile and turned around and started walking.

I didn't say anything and neither did Jackson. We finally made it outside and walked to the park that was located across the street. We walked for a few minutes before we came to a lake. I sat down on the bench and pulled Jackson onto my lap.

He snuggled into me and said out loud, "I miss Masen."

I kissed his head and nodded, "I miss him too, buddy."

"He be ok?" He asked and turned around to look right at me.

I gave a small smile, "I hope so baby. I hope so."

He leaned back against me and I squeezed him tightly to me. I put my face into his hair and just smelt him. He smelled like a baby and I had missed him a lot. I had concentrated so much on Masen that I didn't even realize that I had another son who needed me too. He was here right now and I should be here for him too.

"Want to go out for some pizza tonight?" I asked him.

He turned around and started nodding his head and smiling, "And Daddy?" He asked eagerly.

I smiled down at him and nodded my head, "With me and daddy, yes."

I grabbed onto his hand and we walked back to the hospital room. When I walked back inside Jackson ran towards Edward and crawled into his lap.

I gave Carlisle a small smile and said lowly, "I'm sorry about earlier, Carlisle."

He came over and hugged me tightly, "It's alright, Bella. I would probably be saying the same things."

I heard Jackson say to Edward, "Mommy wants pizza."

Edward looked at me curiously. I gave him a smile and said, "I told Jackson we would take him out for supper tonight. That is if Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind staying here."

"Not at all," Esme stated.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Edward asked me. I just nodded my head and took my chair by Masen's bed once again.

At dinner time Edward took Carlisle and Esme's vehicle and drove us to one of the pizzeria's in the area. We found a booth and sat down. Jackson was talking excitedly about things that had happened while staying with Nana and Papa.

Edward reached over and grabbed onto my hand. I smiled up at him and squeezed it.

The pizza arrived and we all ate it. I was quite hungry and knew I had to start taking better care of myself. I would be no good to any of my boys this way.

We returned to the hospital after dinner and nothing changed. Esme and Carlisle took Jackson home to sleep. It was well past his bedtime and he was pretty tired.

When visiting hours were over Edward and I returned to our apartment. I changed into my pyjamas and got ready for bed. I flipped the blankets down and crawled under them.

I heard Edward crawl into bed a few minutes later and wrap his arm around my waist. I snuggled against Edward's chest.

He whispered into my ear, "The house will be ready next week. We'll be allowed to move in then. I wanted to know what you thought we should do about it."

I took a deep breath, "I can't be here to pack everything, Edward. I need to be at the hospital."

I felt him nod against my neck, "I know, baby. Everyone else offered to pack up everything and help move it all over. What do you think about that?"

"I honestly don't know. Part of me wants to wait because I want to be the one that helps us move into our new home but the other part of me wants it to happen now and just be over and done with." I whispered back to him honestly.

"Just think about it."

I did think about it for most of the night. It would be extremely nice for everyone else to help move everything. It would be very convenient to have all of that help as well. I decided that I would let Edward and the others move but I was serious about staying with Masen.

The following week passed much the same way. Every day I would go to the hospital and every night I would come home. Now though Jackson would be with me. He started coming home with us and we always made sure he was in bed on time. I had to start slowly living again, even though it pained me.

I was currently sitting in the hospital room and Jackson was napping in a playpen we had brought over earlier. He also had a lot of toys around the room. He was a toddler, he needed to be entertained. I often took him to the park as well.

Everyone was at our apartment right now packing everything up and preparing to take it all over to the new house. I knew the boys were packing everything up and some of the girls were at Esme's home with the kids. I knew Rose and Esme were watching all the kids while Alice was directing the boys where everything would go and how everything should be packed. Edward had rented a moving truck to help move all of our furniture.

The hospital room door opened and the doctor entered. I didn't want to have to deal with him alone. Edward was the one who would decide things and understand everything that was going on. "Hello Mrs. Cullen."

"Hello." I shortly said back.

"I'm just here to check Masen's progress. That is if there is any." He stated coldly. I glared at him. How dare he! I was getting furious with this doctor. I knew he felt like we were wasting our time and their time because we had hope. Obviously this fucker didn't have any kids and he couldn't understand anything about what we were going through. Why did it even matter how long we stayed? We were the ones paying the medical bills and the ones paying for this room. It wasn't wasting anything of value to him.

He checked over Masen and then turned to me, "I understand what you're going through Mrs. Cullen so I just want to say that it is okay to let him go. He'll be in a happier place."

I turned to him, "Do you have kids?" I simply asked.

"Well no," he paused, "But that isn't the point."

"Excuse me, doctor," I sneered, "But you don't understand what I'm going through. What my family is going through. So don't you dare tell me that you know anything about this." I waved my arms around.

He didn't say anything and left the room. I almost ended up grabbing the phone off the desk and throwing it at his stupid head. I would definitely be telling Edward about what he had just said and then I would demand a new doctor. How could my son get better if his doctor didn't believe in him?

I grabbed a ball of yarn and started knitting. Esme had taught me over the past few weeks because I needed something to keep me occupied and sane. I was currently working on socks. I already made about six pairs. I doubted anyone would ever wear them but it was something to keep me busy such as Esme had said.

At the end of the day Edward came to the hospital to bring Jackson and I both to our new home. Everything was already unpacked and I couldn't help but feel thankful at my amazing family. They were simply wonderful. This house already felt like home, there was just one thing missing.

That night Jackson slept in-between both Edward and myself. In the morning I got dressed and ready to head back to the hospital. Masen's birthday had passed by last week and I was really upset that he had turned three and we didn't get to celebrate it.

Edward took Jackson to the zoo today. We needed to do things with him too. I sat by Masen's head and took out my knitting items.

I was just finishing off my seventh pair of socks when I heard a voice I had missed terribly whisper out, "Mommy."

I shot out of my chair and came right to Masen's side. He slowly opened his eyes and I was suddenly staring into those little brown eyes that had been missing from my life for the past three weeks.

**Enjoy! Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I smiled down at my little boy and felt the water in my eyes. God I really needed to stop crying already. I bent down and slowly touched his face, "It's ok, baby. Mommy is here. I'm going to get the doctor ok."

He didn't say anything and seemed to still be out of it somewhat. Of course he was out of it, the doctors were pumping something into his system so he wasn't in any pain. I pressed the call button by his bed.

_Is there something you need?_

"Yes, I need you to send doctor in. My son just woke up." I didn't say anything else and neither did the nurse.

A few minutes later a different doctor than the previous one walked in. "Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'll be Masen's doctor from now on. It was already cleared with your husband."

God I loved Edward so much right now. He wasn't happy with the other doctor either and assured me he would take care of things. I was so glad I wouldn't have to be dealing with him anymore. So glad, that I didn't correct this other doctor by saying Edward and I weren't married.

"He's been in a coma for three weeks and he just woke up." I explained to him, unsure of how much he knew about Masen's case.

He nodded his head, "I've read his file and his chart. Has he said anything yet?" He questioned.

"He said Mommy."

The doctor came over and flashed a light into Masen's eye and was observing him or something. I wasn't entirely sure what was being done, I just knew that Masen was awake. "We're going to take him upstairs to do a cat scan to see if there's any damage to his brain that we can see." I just nodded my head and followed behind them as they pushed his bed out of the room.

I rode the elevator with them up to the 5th floor. When we arrived to the two metal doors the doctor used his key card and the doors opened. I walked in and waited to see what the doctor would do now.

"He's still pretty out of it due to the medication, so now would be the time to do the tests while he is laying still. It will be about a 35 minutes procedure. You're free to wait outside and I will come get you as soon as he is finished." He explained to me.

I nodded my head and walked over to Masen's bed. I kissed his forehead and walked out of the room. I rode the elevator all the way to the first floor and walked right out of the hospital. I pulled my cell phone out and searched through my contacts list for Edwards' number.

It rang twice before he answered, "Hey Bella I was wondering when you would be calling for lunch. What would you like me to pick up? We're almost done here at the zoo and then we'll be coming to visit." I couldn't respond right now because I felt like I would just scream it from the roof tops that my baby was awake. Edward seemed to catch onto my silence and questioned it, "Baby? Did something happen? Is it Masen?" He started panic.

I shook my head and realized that he wouldn't be able to see me. "He's awake." I said quietly into the phone.

"What?" I heard Edward breath out.

I started crying and I let out a laugh, "He's awake, Edward. Our boy is awake."

"I'll be right there." He replied quickly and then said, "I love you, Bella. I'll see you soon."

"I love you too, bye." I hung up the phone and waited.

Ten minutes later I saw the SUV pull into the parking lot and then into a parking space. I saw Edward run around the car and frantically pull at Jackson. He had Jackson in his arms and ran over to me.

"What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be with Masen? Was it a false alarm?" He asked dejectedly.

I shook my head and smiled, "No he's awake. I saw his eyes. They're taking him for a cat scan right now. There's about 15 minutes left to the procedure and then we'll get to see him." I hugged both of my boys tightly.

Edward breathed into my neck and I heard a quiet sob come from him. I pulled back and kissed him gently on the lips. He had been amazing through all of this. He grabbed my hand and together we made our way up to the 5th floor. We sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear for any kind of news.

Finally when the procedure was finished the doctor came out and smiled when he saw us. I hoped it was good news, "Everything actually seems to be working properly. We'll wean him off of the medication and let him become more lucid before we see if there was in fact any damage. But as far as I can tell everything is fine with him. The swelling is completely gone now."

I don't think my smile could get any bigger. I was so happy in this moment and wouldn't hold it back. My baby would be ok. Well I held out hope that he would. We just needed him to wake up and see for ourselves.

We followed Masen's bed back to the room. For the next three hours Masen was in and out of consciousness. Good news was that he recognized Edward, myself and even Jackson. The doctor said that was great news and showed that he didn't have amnesia.

Everything would be ok; I could just feel it. Edward had momentarily left the room to call everyone and let them know the good news. We asked that no one come so that Masen wouldn't be overwhelmed. I just sat beside him pushing his hair over and away from his eyes. We would definitely be celebrating when we came home. He would have his birthday party and it would be the best one yet.

Jackson was soundly asleep in the playpen in the corner of the room. He also had an eventful day and was thoroughly exhausted. I heard the door open and turned to see if Edward returned. Only it wasn't Edward; it was the previous doctor.

"So are the rumours true?" He said bitterly.

"Excuse me?" I stood glaring at him. This man had gotten to the last bit of my nerves. He would not be ruining this happy day. I wouldn't let him.

He looked over to Masen and smiled smugly, "Didn't think so. Just false hope. You know he could actually be doing some good to some other families who children need organs. Instead you're holding him up here with hope that he will wake up. You can tell within the first week whether there is brain response or not. You and your husband are just setting yourselves up for major disappointment. That boy is long gone." He spat acidly at me.

I marched to him and smacked him right across the face. "Don't you ever talk about my son that way again. He is awake for your information. He is better. You wouldn't know that because you just assume that because you're a doctor you know everything. Is this what you've done all along?" I stared him down, "Have you been telling all your family coma patients that there is no hope. Telling them to just let go, not fight it, to give up hope? How many patients have died because you didn't even give them the chance to wake up?"

He stared at me stunned for a minute. I notice his eyes shift around and he slowly nodded and backed out of the room. How many families had honestly just taken his advice because he was a doctor? How many people died because no one waited for them to be ready to wake up? I could tell that by the look of his face he was doubting himself now. How many people had he actually caused to die?

I took my seat by Masens' bedside once again. I didn't even notice that Edward and the doctor from earlier were in the room with me until Edward touched my shoulder. I took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

The doctor spoke, "Masen will be out of it for the rest of the night I'm sure. You're free to come back here immediately in the morning. Before the visiting hours even start, I've gotten you onto the clearance sheet."

Edward stuck his hand out and shook the man's hand, "Thank you, Eric." The doctor left the room and Edward started packing up some of the stuff we had in the room. Surely, we wouldn't need all of this here anymore. Masen was awake and hopefully he would be home soon. "You ready to go Bella?" I nodded my head and went over to the playpen and slowly picked Jackson up. Being extremely careful not to stir him awake.

We walked over to the SUV and got in. Edward drove home. I was still surprise when we drove up to the house and not our old apartment. It would take time to get used to this. He took Jackson out and brought him upstairs into his bedroom.

I changed into my pyjamas and went to do my bathroom routine. I walked back into the room and noticed Edward sitting on the bed with head into his hands. He was shaking slightly and I could hear slight sobs coming from his mouth. I stood there shocked for a moment.

Edward had truly been amazing these past few weeks. He had not broken down once. He was the strong one. He supported me when I had a few breakdowns and let me sob onto his shoulder. He took care of Jackson when I didn't want to do anything. He had made sure there was someone there for Jackson at all times. He dealt with the horrible doctor that I had hated so much. He dealt with the police officers after the accident. He dealt with both insurance companies when it came to the vehicles. He met with the lawyers who were going over the accident and what to do about the drunk driver. He took care of insurance for our son Masen and made sure everything was done properly and that he got the best care. He comforted me during the whole time Masen was in a coma. I knew what it was I had to do in this moment.

"Edward," I whispered softly. He looked up and his eyes were filled with tears. I walked over and crawled into his lap. I had my knees placed on either side of him and pulled his head to my chest. He wrapped both arms around me and started sobbing. I held tightly and whispered words of comfort. It was my turn to comfort him after everything that happened.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes, "I'm so sorry, Bella. So incredibly sorry." He started stating over and over again. I stared at him confused and he continued, "It's my fault Masen is there. If I would have checked before continuing the vehicle that car would have never hit us."

I grabbed his face into my hands, "You listen to me, Edward Cullen. It was not your fault. You are an amazing father and I know that if things could have been different you would have traded places with him. When your son hurts so do you. I understand that. I understand that because when any member of our family hurts I feel it too. I love you so much Edward and you have been so incredibly amazing these past weeks. I don't know what I would have done had you not been there to keep me together. So don't you dare blame yourself."

He nodded his head and kissed my lips. "I don't deserve you, Bella."

I smiled a little, "Well I can't help loving you."

"I love you too," he whispered and gently kissed my lips again. I kissed him back and he pulled me down onto the bed with him. We both lay awake that night just staring at each other and being thankful for everything that we had.

**Leave some reviews! :o)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Glad you are all still enjoying the story ! :o)**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

It had now been three weeks that Masen was home. We all had a harder time adjusting to how things were now. Masen often woke up in the middle of the night screaming because there was a car crashing into him. We spent many nights with Masen sleeping between Edward and I. The doctors said it was just a phase and that it would eventually pass. I hoped it did soon. Sometimes he would scream so loud that he would wake Jackson up and we'd have two little boys sharing our bed.

Of course I was happy that he was ok and that he was home but I was also paranoid now. Anything the boys did I needed them in my line of sight at all times. Edward took them both to the store once so I could catch up on some rest and I ended up panicking not even ten minutes after they had left.

Adjusting was taking time for us all. So far Masen hadn't shown any signs of damage whatsoever. For that I was thankful. I'm not sure what I would have done if anything serious had happened to him.

I could hear the boys screaming and laughing from the other room. I looked over and saw they both had their legos scattered all over the living room floor. Masen had a huge tower going and Jackson was watching and chewing on a lego. I smiled at them and continued putting the dishes away.

When I had finished I came out and sat with them. All afternoon long we played various games together. I didn't have work anymore because I didn't want to spend any time away from the boys. Aro had been very understanding and promised that when I felt ready to return he'd always have a position for me. I was very thankful for them having taken a chance on me in the first place. It truly was an amazing place to work and I could never regret joining their team.

James was a little peeved that I was now gone. Apparently I'd be out the loop too much now. In other words he would no longer have me there to gossip with him. Well listen to him while he gossiped is more like it.

I heard a knock at the door and went over to see who was here. I wasn't expecting anyone, so I had no idea who it could be.

I slowly opened the door and peaked out. I smiled widely when I saw James standing on the other side. "Well hello, I brought snacks, let me in." He scuffed a little.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I opened the door for him to enter.

He shrugged, "Boring day at work. I thought I'd drop by and see how things were going here before I headed home to my boys."

I heard Masen scream out, "UNCA JAMES!"

Then followed Jackson, "UN-JAY!" Yeah, we're still working on him. He's only two.

"Well there's my third and fourth favourite boys!" He spread his arms as they both jumped into them. Of course his two boys were first and second. Only James would actually have them listed in preference order. "Take these to the table why don't you." Masen eagerly grabbed the bag and took off for the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, "You better share with Jackson." I shouted out.

"Come Jackie! Maybe there's chocolate." Masen called back excitedly to his little brother.

"Is there chocolate ones?" I asked curiously.

James grinned, "I know! I know! There's two chocolate ones. I remember the fight that happened when I only brought one."

"Well Jackson wants to be exactly like Masen. So it doesn't matter whether he likes what Masen does or not. If Masen has it, then Jackson wants the same. It's make it pretty easy to cook at dinner time." I explained to James. I started walking to the kitchen, "Would you like some coffee?"

James followed and nodded, "I would love some." We both turned the corner and sitting at the kitchen table were my two boys. It seemed like they had already devoured their chocolate donuts. James smiled and clapped, "Well look at those chocolate monsters."

I smirked at him, "Guess who gets to clean them up."

"Pfft please," James said smugly, "I have my own two boys. I know how to get them cleaned up no problem." I smiled back innocently at him. Clearly he didn't know my two boys.

"Boys go with Uncle James to get washed up." I said calmly.

James went over and grabbed onto both the boys hands and walked out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom. I put the coffee filter in the machine and added the coffee beans inside. I added the water and pressed the button. I turned and grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard and placed the milk and sugar onto the table.

I heard the water turn on and counted, "5...4...3...2...1"

I heard both boys shout, "WATER!" and then I heard a lot of splashing and I'm pretty sure I heard James curse a few times. I'll ignore it this one time. I smiled to myself and waited for the coffee to finish.

I poured some coffee into both mugs and set them down onto the table. I sat down in my chair and waited. I heard James down the hall say, "Alright you hooligans, off you go." I watched as both boys ran back into the kitchen and then into the living room. They sat down on the floor and continued colouring.

I smiled widely when James came back into the kitchen. He had a huge wet spot on the front of his shirt. His hair also seemed to be missing some volume. I placed my hand onto my mouth and tried to hold my laughter in.

"Yeah, yeah. I should have known there was a trick to it if you didn't want to clean them up." He sat down across from me and started mixing his coffee.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, "What can I say? I've learned over time to wash them separately. Them together with water is never a good idea. Especially since they feed off of each others' energy and make an even bigger mess."

James hung out for about an hour before he decided to head home to Mike and the boys. I started preparing dinner when Alice called. She wanted to spend Saturday at the mall with just me. Apparently Jasper would watch Sophia and she was hoping Edward would watch the boys. I was a little unsure of the whole thing but then Alice guilt me into it. Having used the whole 'in need of a girls day out'. I couldn't refuse her and realized that I would need to get over my fear of being away from the boys somehow.

Edward arrived just in time for dinner. After dinner we watched a movie with the boys and put them to bed. Shortly after 10 both Edward and I were tired and decided to head to bed too. I crawled into our bed and placed my head onto Edwards' chest.

He ran his fingers through my hair, "Alice wants to go to the mall on Saturday. Can you watch the boys?" I asked him.

"Sure. I don't think we had anything planned." He said quietly and kissed my head.

I smiled up at him, "You're amazing you know that."

He grinned down and me and flipped me onto my back. He hovered over me and said, "You're the one that's amazing." He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I opened my mouth and our tongues wrestled around.

I felt Edward's hand pull my tank top up a bit and shivered at his hands on my stomach. I moaned out when he started trailing kisses down my neck. His hands took my pants and pulled them off my legs and dropped them onto the floor beside us. I then felt his fingers hook the edge of my underwear as Edward dragged them down my legs.

He ran his finger up and down my clit. I moaned out, "It's been so long Edward... just.. do it." I moaned out.

I brought my hands down and pushed his boxers down just enough for his cock to spring out. I grasped it tightly in my hands, "Oh god Bella! I love you so much."

He kissed me again as he entered me. I moaned out his name as he started thrusting slowly into me. It had been months since we had made love and I had missed him so much. I started lifting my hips to meet his and he moaned into me neck. He felt so good. I loved the feeling of him inside me.

"What are you doing to Mommy, Daddy?" Edward froze above me. I stopped breathing for a minute and slowly turned my head to the left. I could see the outline of Masen standing beside the bed. I heard Edward curse lowly into my ear. Clearly someone didn't remember to lock the door.

"Are you ok baby?" I asked him.

"Bad dream." He whispered out. I pushed onto Edwards' chest because he still hadn't moved. I heard him and sigh as he pulled out of me. I felt around the bottom of the bed and pulled my underwear back up my legs. As much as I missed Edward and being with him; my baby needed me.

I felt around the edge of the floor and found the pants I had on earlier today. I quickly pulled them on and got out of bed. I walked over to Masen and picked him up into my arms.

"How about we let Daddy sleep." He nodded onto my shoulder. I watched as Edward was struggling in the bed. I assumed to get his boxers back up. I walked out of the room and made my way to the living room. I pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and laid down with Masen on my chest. He sighed contently and closed his eyes. A few minutes later I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

It was now Saturday and Alice had arrived promptly at 8 a.m. Luckily my boys were now both early risers and I was ready to go. Alice quickly dragged me from shop to shop while she purchased many new things. I had bought myself a few outfits but nothing extraordinary.

Alice insisted I get my hair done so I didn't look like a frumpy old mother anymore. Thanks for the boost of self-esteem there Alice. Make-up was also done and then I was thrown into a dress I would never wear.

"Why am I getting dressed up Alice?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I haven't been able to get you into something cute for awhile now. We don't have high school dances or fancy dinner parties, I have no reason anymore. I just wanted to ok." She gave me her signature pout.

I sighed because she always got me with that. "Fine Alice." She clapped her hands. Finally after a whole day of shopping Alice said it was time to go home. I was so thankful because honestly I'd rather spend the day in a room full of kids then in a mall with Alice.

When we pulled into the driveway I pulled all of my bags out and walked to the front door. Alice honked her horn and waved. I was so glad this day was finally over. Although I did find a couple of cute outfits for the boys and a new shirt I'd like to see on Edward.

As soon as I closed the door behind me I dropped all of the bags. My feet were killing me and I honestly just wanted to take a bath and go to bed. I brought my left foot up and took my shoe off. I let it drop to the floor and massaged my foot for a few seconds. I did the same thing with the right one. I was so incredibly sore, maybe Edward would massage my whole body since we were interrupted last night.

I picked my bags up and put them on the stairs so that I remembered to bring them up later. I listened for a moment and noticed it was extremely quiet tonight. I called out, "Edward?"

I heard his voice come from the back of the house, "Outside Baby." I smiled thinking about Edward playing out there with the two boys.

I walked out and froze when I noticed that both the boys and Edward were dressed up in the little suits. They all looked so handsome. There was a table on the back deck with candles and food. The trees in the backyard were lit up with a bunch of little lights.

I smiled, "What is all of this?" I asked.

Edward came forward and kissed me, "I just wanted to do something special for you. You've worked so hard lately with taking care of the boys, this house and me. You deserve this."

"Thank you," I whispered out as tears stung my eyes. This was so nice of him to do this. Now I knew why Alice had dressed me up. She was in on this family dinner plan. That sneaky little pixie.

"One more thing Bella. I just want you to know that I love everything about you. You've blessed me with not one, but two amazing little boys and I can't ever imagine my life without them. I can't ever imagine my life with you. You're my best friend, my confidant, my lover. I don't know what I would ever do without you." I smiled and kissed his lips. He kissed my lips and then my ear, "The boys want to say something."

I nodded, turned to them and froze when Masen and Jackson shouted out, "MARRY DADDY!"

**YAY!**

Leave some love !


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Hides behind couch waving a white flag!

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I gasped and brought my hand to my mouth. I turned around to look at Edward and noticed he was down on one knee and had a small jewellery box opened. My vision blurred as tears clouded my eyes.

"Yes!" I whispered out loud. Edward's smile grew bigger and he grabbed onto my left hand. He took the ring from the box and slowly slid it onto my ring finger. I smiled down at him and before he could stand I launched myself into his arms and knocked him backwards. I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back.

I let out a laugh when I felt another little body hit my back. "SHE SAID YES!" Masen shouted as he jumped on top of me. I turned to the side and noticed Jackson had a big smile on his face and was standing off to the side. I gently pushed myself off of Edward and let Masen fall on top of him. I sat beside the two of them and turned towards Jackson and opened my arms up. He smiled goofily at me and ran full speed towards me. I laughed again when he hugged me tightly.

Edward sat up with Masen on his lap and kissed the side of my temple. "I think you have three very happy men with you right now, Love."

I turned to him and kissed him back, "and one very happy woman. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, baby." And he kissed me back quickly.

"What about the food?" Masen asked.

I chuckled, "Well we should probably eat that now, we don't want it to get cold now do we?" I questioned.

Both of my little boys quickly shook their heads back and forth. Edward stood up and grabbed onto my arm to pull me up as well. We proceeded to the table and all sat down. I cut the chicken into smaller pieces for Jackson while Edward did the same to Masen's chicken. I took a bite and looked around the table. I couldn't help the smile that came upon my face as I watched all three of my guys. I was definitely extremely lucky. I was the luckiest woman ever. Edward reached across the table and held onto my hand. He gently squeezed it and smiled lovingly to me. I knew at that moment he was thinking the exact same thing as me.

We finished eating dinner and Edward carried all of the plates inside. I sat on the back porch steps and watched as Jackson and Masen played around the backyard. I jumped a little when I felt Edward sit behind me. I leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around me.

He kissed just under my ear, "Thank you for saying yes, Bella. You don't know how incredibly happy you've made me."

I nodded against him and said, "As happy as you've made me." We both turned back and watched our two boys running around the backyard. I smiled when Jackson sat down on a swing and Masen started pushing him. This evening had been such a perfect night that I didn't want it to end. I would happy staying here forever and seeing everyone in my family as happy as they were right now.

That night I brought Masen into his room and tucked him in. I knew Edward was putting Jackson into his own bed.

Masen was smiling widely at me, "Am I going to be in the wedding?"

"Sure you are buddy." I smiled back at him. "Both you and Jackson."

He giggled, "I helped Daddy pick it out."

"Really, when?" I asked.

"A LOOOOONG time ago!" He said exasperatedly. I wondered what he meant by that but I knew kids considered yesterday to be a long time ago.

I kissed his forehead, "Sweet dreams buddy. I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too, Mommy," he said as he yawned loudly. I let out a little laugh and then brought his blanket up to his chin. I walked over to the door and turned his light off. I closed the door lightly and made sure that the nightlight in the hallway was on. We had put it in the hallway not long after Masen came home because he was always coming into our bedroom after a bad dream. I did not want him walking in the dark and possibly getting hurt.

I changed into my pjs and crawled into bed. A few moments later I heard Edward walk into the bedroom and lightly closed our bedroom door behind him. He didn't close it all the way in case Masen would make his way to our bed in the middle of the night. He crawled into the bed behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I turned around and quickly kissed him onto the lips.

"I love the ring Edward and the proposal was perfect. How long did it take you to teach the boys to say that?" I giggled just thinking of him trying to get them to say it.

He groaned, "All day long. I had to bribe them with chocolate donuts, just so that they would keep practicing. Eventually they understood not to say anything until I gave them the signal."

I laughed out again just imagining how his day had gone. It really depended on whether the boys could have gotten their line right or not. Even if it hadn't turned out the way it had, I still would have been extremely lucky and happy in the moment.

"How long have you had the ring?" I asked him. Wondering how long Masen had known about this.

He kissed me and then said, "Since before Jackson's birthday." I pulled back and starred at him in shock. He had this ring for that long? "Things just kept happening and there was never the 'right' moment. Then the accident made me realize that if something would have happened to the boys or even you my world would have ended. I don't want to waste any more time without letting you know how much I love you and how much I need you. I want you to be my wife, now and forever."

I grabbed the back of his head and crashed my lips to his eagerly. That had to be one of the sexiest things he's ever said to me. Well most romantic. I crawled on top of him and kissed him forcefully. I pulled away and started trailing my lips down his neck and onto his chest.

He moaned out, "Bella we can't do this. Masen might wake up soon."

I quickly jumped out of the bed and went to the door. I locked it and crawled back on top of him. I kissed him forcefully and then dragged down his boxers. His erection sprang free and I wrapped my hand around it.

"I've missed doing this, Edward." I smiled seductively at him.

His hips thrusted forward a little and he moaned out, "God I've missed this too, Bella." I licked his shaft from the base to the tip. He moaned out my name, "Bella!"

I kissed the tip and then brought him into my mouth. I started bobbing my head up and down. Edward grabbed onto the back of my head and was thrusting his hips at the same time. He moaned out loud as he came into my mouth. I licked up every bit of him and kissed the tip once more before coming back up. Edward grabbed my arms and flipped me over. He pushed my shirt up and started kissing down my chest. He sucked on my left nipple for a little and squeezed the right one. I was the one moaning now because it had been so long. He made his way down and quickly took off my pants and underwear at the same time.

He licked my folds and I moaned out his name and thrusted into his face. "Oh god, Edward!" I said out loud as he started licking and sucking on my clit. He thrust two fingers into me and I grabbed onto the pillow behind my head. "EDWARD!" I could feel the tension building up inside me. He bit down gently and I screamed his name out loud as my orgasm rippled through me, "EDWARD!"

I started breathing deeply trying to catch my breath. It had really been far too long since we have been together. He crawled back to my head and kissed my lips. I felt his erection hard against my thigh and moaned when he positioned himself just at me entrance.

"I love you." He said as he thrusted forcefully into me. I was about to scream again at him filling me but he quickly kissed my mouth to keep the scream from waking the boys. I wrapped my legs around him and started moving my hips upwards to meet his.

"Harder," I moaned out. He picked up his speed and was now pounding into me.

"Come for me, Bella." He said into my neck as he kept thrusting harder and harder into me. I muttered out his name and felt another orgasm beginning. "That's it, Baby" he called to me. I felt my orgasm hit and I started milking his cock. He thrust two more times into me and came inside. He said my name loudly into my neck. I held tightly onto him as he came down from his orgasm.

He slowly pulled out of me and we both got back dressed. I went to the bedroom door and opened it. I crawled back onto my side of the bed and Edward wrapped his arms around. We both said goodnight and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to light shining through my window. I groaned and buried my head into my pillow. Something felt different this morning. As soon as I thought about it I shot straight up in bed. I looked around and noticed that Edward was still soundly asleep. Only thing was there wasn't a Masen in our bed. I stood out of bed and made my way to the bathroom first. I finished in there and walked into the hallway. I slowly opened Masen's door and popped my head inside. I smiled at seeing him sound asleep in his own bed. The blankets were all messed up but he looked extremely peaceful. Maybe this was a new beginning for us all. I really hoped that his nightmares were all done.

I heard a little talking happening from the other bedroom and smiled to myself. I walked over to Jackson's door and opened it. He was sitting in his crib and was mumbling something that I didn't know.

He noticed me and stood up, "Mommy!" He shouted.

"Hey little man! You ready to come out of there?" I asked. He eagerly nodded his head and extended his arms. I picked him up and changed his diaper. I picked him up again and carried him downstairs and towards the kitchen. I sat him on the floor and went to grab a couple of bowls. "Want to help me make pancakes?"

"Yes!" He grinned at me.

I grabbed all of the ingredients necessary and brought them to the table. Jackson helped me put everything into the bowl and helped me mix it all. I told him to clean the mess up while I cooked the pancakes and bacon. I wet a cloth and handed it to him. He took it and immediately went to cleaning up our mess while I started cooking breakfast.

When everything was finished I gave Jackson two plastic plates and I carried two real plates to the table. I heard feet making their way down the stairs. They were heavier footfalls so I knew they belonged to Edward. He rounded the corner and had Masen in his arms who was telling him a story.

"Smells good." Edward commented.

"I help!" Jackson said proudly.

"Did you now? Well I can't wait to eat it then." Edward said as he placed Masen onto the floor. Masen then ran to the table and sat down in a chair. Edward helped Jackson into his own chair and came over to me. He kissed my lips gently and then grabbed the food from my hands, "Good morning, Love."

"Morning." I said back as I sat down. We both cut up the boys food and they quickly dug into their breakfast.

Edward spoke after taking a few bites, "What do you say to inviting everyone over on Friday for dinner. We can share the good news then?" He questioned.

I nodded my head, "That sounds fine. I'll call James, Angela and Kate."

"I'll call my parents, Jasper and Emmett." He agreed.

I smiled at him and then looked down to my ring once again. I had a really hard time believing that I was marrying the man of my dreams. He had been my best friend for so long and nothing but a fantasy. But this moment right now was real. He was real. I was so happy and I prayed nothing changed it.

**:-) Review please ... **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Does this make it up to all of you? I have a good reason! I wrote a book... well I wrote a book with a friend. We are now debating finding an agent or self-publishing! If any of you have been through this, send me some thoughts, I'd love to know how it all works.

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I was so frustrated right now. It was currently Thursday and I hadn't yet decided on what to make for dinner tomorrow. I was half tempted to just order in. I knew that I would have to make something fairly easy in order to feed everyone that was coming over. So far everyone had agreed to it. That meant, Carlisle & Esme, Rose, Emmett and their three girls, Jasper, Alice and their daughter Sophia, James, Mike, and their two boys, well only one that ate food, Kate and Garrett and finally both Angela and Ben. So that meant at least feeding 20 people including my own boys. There would only be Sophia and Aaron not eating actual food.

Finally I decided on just doing a barbeque. Since having bought the house Edward had insisted on getting a manly grill. He had yet to use said 'manly grill' and this would be the perfect opportunity. It also meant that I wouldn't have to cook as much. Win;Win.

"Boys!" I called out. "Come get ready, we're going to the store." I heard two pairs of feet running in my direction. I pulled their shoes and coats from the closet. I helped Jackson tie his shoes up and praised Masen on doing a good job on tying his shoes, even though they were just velcro, he still did it by himself. We walked to the vehicle and I buckled up both boys. I always made sure now that they were tightly secured. Just in case.

I hopped into the driver's seat and headed towards the nearest grocery store. Once there, I held onto both boys hands as we crossed the parking lot towards the entrance of the store. I pulled a shopping cart out and put both boys into the basket area. Luckily the top part had enough room to carry the food I would be getting today. Had I been planning on a big shopping trip Masen would be forced to walk while Jackson sat right in front of me.

I went to the meat aisle and pulled out a few different packs. The boys were both sitting down in the cart and talking quietly. Every now and then I would hear a giggle come from one or the other. I smiled to myself as I finished picking out the different meats. I then proceeded to the fruits and vegetables section. I grabbed some lettuce and various vegetables to add make a salad.

Once we were all finished I proceeded to the checkout. At the checkout I handed the cashier two chocolate bars. My boys were currently addicted to chocolate. They did extremely well on this trip that I felt they deserved a small treat. Once she had scanned both chocolate bars I opened them up and handed one to each boy. I put my bags filled with food back into the cart and pushed it out of the store. I got to the vehicle and proceeded to unload all of the bags into the trunk. I checked both boys and was pretty happy that they managed to keep the chocolate on their faces and hands.

I took a 'Wet One' and washed their faces and hands. After we were all done I strapped them back into the vehicle. I pushed the cart into the designated area outside and made my way back to the vehicle. I got in and headed home. I handed both boys one bag each and they brought it inside the house for me. While the boys were playing in the living room I decided to put away all of the groceries. Once they were done I started chopping some vegetables for the salad and proceeded to make it.

Edward came home after his shift and we had dinner with the boys. They were excited to be seeing their cousins it was all they talked about. We put them to bed and crawled into our own afterwards.

This had been a good week for Masen. He only woke up twice and one of the times he did, we managed to get him to fall back asleep in his bed. I was happy at the progress my little man was making.

Friday I spent most of the day setting up the backyard. I was glad it was sunny outside and it seemed like it might stay that way. We had a lot of plastic chairs stored in a shed so I took them all out along with a few tables. The boys were running around the yard while I set everything up.

Eventually people started showing up. Rose and Emmett were first to arrive. I hugged all three girls before they took off to find Masen and Jackson in the backyard.

"Where's Eddie?" Emmett asked.

I checked my watch, "He should be on his way home. He was done his shift at 3 today so he should be arriving any minute."

"Do you need help with anything?" Rose asked.

"Well actually if Emmett would like to get the grill started that'd be great. The rest is pretty much already done." I explained.

Emmett grinned, "I sure can do that." As he marched towards the backyard.

"It will be nice to get everyone together. It's been awhile." I nodded my head to what Rose had said. "Is Masen doing better?" She asked.

I nodded my head, "He is doing much better which is why we decided to have everyone over at once. I'm sure he's excited to play with all of the kids and see everyone."

She stopped walking for a minute and looked towards my left hand, "Sorry I thought maybe there was another reason for the party." She said casually. I was so happy that my ring was safely tucked into my short pockets. We wanted to let everyone know at the same time.

"Nope. Just wanted Masen to see his family. He's pretty excited to see everyone." I said just as casually. She looked upset for a minute but continued to the backyard. I knew everyone was rooting for Edward and I to get married already but I wasn't giving in yet. It wasn't only my news to share.

I heard Edward pull up then and met him at the front door. I kissed him on the lips. He grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the backyard. Edward paused for a moment and then brought my hand up to examine it.

He looked hurt for a moment so I decided to explain to him what I was doing, "It's in my pocket. Trust me, I didn't want to take it off. But everyone is expecting this and I swear every time we get together they all check out my left hand. It will be a surprise when everyone is here and when we're ready to announce it."

"You're right. Sorry, I don't why I was acting that way." I gently kissed his lips and we continued to the backyard.

Angela and Ben were next to arrive. I was so happy when Angela told me that Aro had offered my position to her. I knew that she would be the perfect choice for it. She worked closely with me over the years so they wouldn't even have to train her. Plus the pay increase was probably a huge bonus for Angela.

Kate and Garrett arrived shortly after. I hugged them both tightly and whispered how happy I was to see them. They had both been like parents over the past three years and I would never get over how lucky I was to have them in my life.

Jasper, Alice and Sophia came next. I swiped Sophia from her mothers' arms immediately and started cooing over the cute outfit that her mother more than likely dressed her in.

Mike, James and the boys arrived after them. I kissed Sammy's head and then took Aaron from James' arms. I loved these little guys and I hadn't had a chance to see them.

Finally both Carlisle and Esme arrived. I hugged them both before ushering them towards the backyard where everyone was gathered.

I was really happy with how everything was turning out. I watched as the children ran around the backyard and how various family members were talking amongst themselves.

Alice came over to me, "How was dinner the other night?" She slyly asked. I knew that Edward had informed her it was just something to help me relax because I had been working so hard lately. She didn't know he had proposed and I hoped she didn't figure it out either.

"Wonderful. The boys were adorable and Edward was so handsome. It was so nice spending time in a quiet atmosphere." I explained.

"I know what you mean." She paused and looked over towards Jasper who had Sophia in his arms.

I pushed her with my shoulder, "Cheer up. It gets better. You and Jasper aren't use to having a baby around. You'll figure out a routine."

She sighed, "I know we will. Something just feels off sometimes."

"What do you mean?" I asked her. "Do you think something is wrong with Sophia?" I was instantly worried now.

She shook her head, "No, god no! Thank God! I just have a feeling something is off. I don't mean in my family." She said lowly.

Alice always knew certain things. If she didn't have a good feeling about something it was for good reason. "Do you know with who?" I hesitantly asked.

She shook her head again, "Sorry. I just feel like something is off. It might be nothing. Let's not worry about it."

I was about to say something when Edward announced, "Foods ready!"

Everyone started sitting down at the table and all the children were beside their parents. I started cutting Masen's food while Edward did the same for Jackson. I noticed that Kate was helping Rose to cut the food for her three girls. I reached into my pocket and pulled the ring out. Edward looked over at what I was doing and smiled brightly. I pushed the ring onto my finger and smiled when it was back where it belonged.

Edward stood up and said, "Welcome everyone! I'm so glad you call could make it. I just wanted to make an announcement." Edward stopped.

He smiled lovingly down at me and before he could say anything Jackson shouted, "THEY GOT MARRY!"

Everyone at the table gasped and I giggled at my little man. He truly knew the right moment to speak and what to say. Everyone started talking at once and Edward had a hard time getting everyone to quiet down. I laughed because everyone was asking the same thing. How did we get married? When did we get married? How come they weren't invited?

I stood up and put my fingers into my mouth. I blew loudly onto them. A loud whistle sounded throughout the backyard and everyone stopped talking at once.

"Now calm down everyone." I laughed. "You forget that Jackson is two. Meaning he sometimes messes up his sentence structures. Edward and I are NOT married but we are getting married. He proposed this past Saturday." I beamed and extended my left hand. Shouts and squeals erupted from around the table. I was suddenly bombarded by all of the females, while all the males, minus James, sat in their chairs and shouted their congratulations to Edward.

Rose whipped me around and grabbed my hand, "Oh my god! It's so beautiful!"

"It's definitely you dear." Kate said softly and pulled me into a hug, "Congratulations."

"Wow!" Alice said staring at the ring, "My brother has good taste."

"I thought so too." I said proudly.

James looked thoughtful for a minute, "Damn girl! Are you sure we can't share?"

"I heard that!" Mike shouted from his spot.

I giggled, "Sorry Mama James, you know how it is. I like him all to myself." James just grumbled and I swear I heard him whisper Lucky Bitch.

After everyone finished giving hugs and offering their congratulations we all returned to our positions at the table and proceeded to eat. Once we finished eating we threw all of the plates in the trash. I was so glad to have gone with paper plates so I only had to worry about washing utensils. The kids returned to running around and goofing off in the backyard. Sophia was placed down for a nap and Aaron was slowly heading in that direction too.

The men all grabbed a beer and sat down at the table and started talking about stuff that really was of no interest to me. Us girls grabbed our beers, coolers or wine and headed out onto the lawn. We all sat down on the blankets and they started asking me about Edwards' proposal. I dished about how he had done it and everyone cooed at how he had the boys help him propose. They immediately started talking about the wedding and asking various questions. I told them that Edward and I had yet to discuss it, but that I would appreciate their help when the time came to plan the whole thing. This was one part of getting married that I wasn't looking forward to. Although I was no longer working so I did have more time. I could probably accomplish quite a bit when the boys were napping.

We were all laughing and joking around when I noticed a pensive look on Rose's face. I bumped her shoulder with mine, "What's up girlie?" I asked her casually.

"Well actually, Emmett and I agreed we wouldn't say anything but I can't keep it in anymore." She confessed and looked at us with a bit of tears in her eyes.

We all looked apprehensive at what she could tell us so I slowly asked her, "What's going on? Is everything ok?"

She laughed out loud, "Oh! Trust me nothing is wrong. I'm just a little emotional these days." Oh my! I'm pretty sure I know where Rose was going with this. "Emmett and I went in for the in-vitro procedure a couple of weeks ago. They confirmed that I'm pregnant."

It was my turn to squeal, along with all of the other females as we pretty much tackled Rose to the ground. Good thing we were already sitting on the ground. We started congratulating her on the news. I looked up to the porch and saw all the guys patting Emmett on the back. I figured he knew what Rose had told us and figured to clue in all the guys too. It was such an amazing afternoon.

"Hold up!" James exclaimed. "Last time you did this you wound up with 3 mini-Rose's. Is that going to be a repeat?"

We all laughed because it was true. As much as I loved the girls, they had bad attitudes sometimes. Just like their mother. And they were only two. Must I say out loud how much I pity Emmett and Rose when those girls get into their teen years. Especially since they look more and more like Rose each day.

Rose just shrugged, "Who knows. But honestly I hope not. We decided to just put one egg in this time seeing as the last procedure took so well. But with just putting one egg in it increases the chance that we might not get pregnant because all our hope is on one egg."

"Plus, just because you added just one egg doesn't mean you'll just get one baby. You were only supposed to have two last time, but one decided to multiply." I added my two sense in.

Rose smacked my arm, "Thanks a lot there, Bella. I was kind of hoping this is just one."

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully. I loved catching up with everyone and getting to just have fun and enjoy myself with my family.

Once we said goodbye to our last guest, I closed the door and fell against it. "God our family gets bigger and bigger all the time. It's exhausting getting everyone together."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, "I like how you said our family." I shuddered a little because I really liked the idea of them all being my official family. I grinned at him and kissed him onto the lips. He heated the kiss up and pushed me gently against the door and grounded his hips into mine. I moaned and was starting to get extremely turned on. Who am I kidding, this is Edward. I was turned on all the damn time when he was in the vicinity.

"Mama! Mama!" Masen came running into the room, "JACKIE PUKED!" Well that ended pretty quickly.

Edward stepped back and we both followed Masen into the toy room where Jackson was crying because he had puked all over his shirt and onto the floor.

I felt sad for seeing my little guy in tears, "Aww baby come here." He came forward and I lifted the shirt off of his head. "You clean this up and I'll get him cleaned up?" I asked Edward. He nodded his head and left the room. I assumed it was to get a cloth or something. I carried Jackson to the bathroom upstairs and started running water into the tub. I washed him up and then put him into his PJs, and then into his crib so he could sleep.

"Jackie ok?" Masen asked. He had tears in his eyes and seemed scared.

I pulled him to me and hugged him, "He's fine buddy, he was just sick from everything that happened today. I think he ate too much." He nodded his head onto my shoulder and then let out a huge yawn. I laughed lowly, "Bed time?"

He nodded against my shoulder again and whispered into my ear, "Yea." I carried him to his room and put him down.

I walked into our bedroom and noticed Edward was already there waiting for me. "How's Jackson?" He asked.

"He'll be fine. I think it was just from all the excitement today." I explained.

Edward nodded and pulled me onto the bed and into his arms, "Probably. I know he kept sneaking those candies you had put out." Ah! That explains it. Jackson usually did get sick when he had too much junk. I must have missed him sneaking those. Sneaky little bugger.

Edward hovered over me and kissed me passionately. "I want another one, Bella." He said.

I looked into his eyes and knew what he was talking about. "I do too," I whispered back. I knew my babies were young but I just wanted to bring more of my little perfect Edwards' into the world. "After the wedding." I said seriously.

He smiled and kissed me quickly, "After the wedding." He confirmed and continued to take off my clothes and his. We made love that night and were both extremely excited at the prospect of having another child in the near future. Now we just needed to get through the wedding.

**Better yet... please leave some love... review (psst... it's right below)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

OK OK ! I get it... you're all upset. I'm working on it... hopefully this makes it up a little more :D

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

The next few weeks flew by quickly. Masen was officially back to normal. He no longer had nightmares at all. He was feeling 100% back to himself. I still had to take him to the doctor's for a check-up but so far nothing came from those. He was officially in the clear after our last visit and I was so happy that everything seemed fine.

Edward and I had decided on an August wedding. Therefore, we were busy planning our wedding. Well I did most of the planning seeing as Edward was taking more and more shifts at the hospital. He wasn't around as often as before, but he just wanted to get enough money to pay for the wedding and honeymoon. Every time I decided on something for the wedding I would run it passed Edward and see what he thought. Of course, he always agreed to everything. We had made a deal though that he would be planning the honeymoon and I had no say in it. I tried arguing but eventually gave up because I knew Edward was stubborn and I would not get my way no matter how much I pleaded with him.

James, Angela, Rose, Alice, Kate and Esme were all helping me plan the wedding. We were now in the month of June so we had just about two months left to go. Alice, Rose and Angela were my bridesmaids and James was my maid of honour. It wasn't very traditional but since when did anyone in this family do anything traditional. Edward had Emmett, Mike and Jasper as his groomsmen and Masen was his best man. I cried a little when Edward told me his idea. Of course Jackson wasn't going to be left out and was the ring bearer. We were using all three of Roses girls to be flower girls. I didn't want to have to be the one to tell them only one of them as going to be the flower girl, so all three were. Kate, Esme, Carlisle and Garrett would be in charge of watching all of the kids afterwards.

Kate and Garrett would be watching Masen and Jackson when we went onto our honeymoon. The boys loved visiting and spending time with them. Just as much as Kate and Garrett loved having them around. I had asked Garrett to walk me down the aisle and he cried. Which caused me to cry, I swear if my monthly friend hadn't visited me this month I swear I was pregnant with how emotional I was getting.

Speaking of being pregnant. Edward and I decided not to tell anyone that we planned on having more children. Not yet anyways. We would once we actually were pregnant, just in case something happened. Although, now that Masen was no longer sneaking into our bedroom at night anymore we were practicing quite a bit. I was all the more happy, because really I could take Edward anytime and anywhere.

I had stopped taking birth control when my last pack had run out this past month. Edward wasn't happy with having to wear a condom but I did not want to end up pregnant before the wedding. I didn't want to have to fix my dress, even though I would only be two months along. This was something I wasn't budging on.

Today I was with James and Alice going through different wedding dress shops. Kate was meeting up with us in a bit and Esme was watching the boys and Sophia. Rose was busy with the triplets and couldn't make it.

Alice tried on various bridesmaid dresses. We had yet to find one that everyone liked. James would be wearing a tuxedo just like the guys, except he would have a tie the same colour as the dresses. No matter how much James said he loved me, he said he would not be wearing a dress. That's where he draws the line.

After four shops Kate finally met up with us. So far none of them had anything that I was looking for or that James and Alice were looking for. The afternoon seemed to be dragging and I wasn't sure whether I would ever find what I was looking for.

"What the hell is wrong with designers these days?" James exclaimed!

"No kidding," Alice grumbled. "I should just design everything and create it all."

I sighed, "As much as I would love that Alice we have less than two months now. I love your designs I do, but you have a small baby. I don't want you missing out on anything." I told her honestly.

She grumbled, "I know! I just don't understand why we haven't found anything."

Kate patted her arm, "It's ok. We know what we're looking for and we won't settle for anything less. Look there's one store right there, let's just see what they have. If we don't find anything why don't we all just take a break before we start murdering the sales clerks."

I laughed a little and agreed with Kate. We entered this next shop and that officially made it our seventh stop of the day. I was ready to murder anyone just to get out of doing this. I was going crazy.

Alice and James immediately went over to the bridesmaid section and started browsing what they had in stock. I slowly walked around and browsed through various wedding dresses. I wasn't even sure what I was looking for. I just thought that I would kind of know it was 'the one' when I tried it on.

I pulled various dresses out and examined them a bit before stuffing them back it. None of them screamed 'the one' out at me. I was starting to get depressed and wondered what Edward thought about eloping. Kate was quietly looking at dresses beside me.

"You ok, Kate?" I asked her.

She seemed to stir out of her thoughts and looked over at me, "I'm fine dear. Just thinking."

"Good things?" I chuckled softly.

She let go of the dress and came over to me. "Wonderful things. You know Garrett and I never thought of having kids when we were younger. We were so caught up in our life of travelling that we always figured they would come later when we were ready to 'settle down'." She paused for a moment and had a bit of tears in her eyes, "The moment to settle down finally came and we started the restaurant. We thought that maybe the restaurant and having babies would be easier. I was well into my older age by then, 37," she winked at me and laughed a little. "I did get pregnant but the doctors were worried because I was considered old. Anyways, when I was about six months along I had some horrible cramping. I woke up to a pool of blood in our bed. I was so terrified and Garrett was too. He rushed me to the hospital but we were too late. She didn't make it." I watched as few tears slid from her eyes onto her cheek. "It was a girl. She was fairly developed but something went wrong. While they were 'removing' her, something inside my uterus tore. I was rushed to the emergency room and the only way for me to survive was to have a hysterectomy. I woke up days later wondering what happened and Garrett broke down and told me everything. I was so heartbroken, Bella. I had finally decided to have kids but I didn't get the chance."

I pulled Kate to my chest and I was now crying too. "Oh my goodness, Kate! I'm so sorry."

She pulled back and smiled a little at me, "It's ok. I've had a wonderful life. I have my wonderful husband and then three years ago I was given an even bigger gift." I stared at her in curiosity and she chuckled, "You see three years ago this young woman came into mine and my husbands' life and took us by storm. She was everything I pictured my daughter would have been like. In a way she was the daughter I had lost. She's even blessed me with two beautiful grandsons."

I was crying even more now. "I feel the same way, Kate. I don't ever regret the things that happened because they brought me to you."

"We were sort of made for each you know dear. I was in need of a daughter and you were in need of a mother. Someone was looking out for us and made sure we met." She patted my cheek lightly. "You don't know how thankful I am everyday for you allowing us to be a part of your life and a part of your family."

I hugged her tightly to me, "I wouldn't change a thing, Kate. I love you and Garrett so much."

"We love you too." She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Now let's find you a beautiful dress to knock the socks off of my future son-in-law." I laughed and nodded my head.

We both went back to looking through various racks of dresses. I noticed that Alice and James had a few dresses in both of their arms and figured that they could decide whatever they liked. I needed to focus on finding my dress only.

Moments later I pulled a dress and examined it bit. I was very simply, yet very, very beautiful. I looked at the tag and noticed it was one size bigger than I was. They could always adjust it. I walked over the change rooms and asked the sales clerk for help. She followed me into the back room and helped me get into the dress.

When it was all done up, I just stared at my reflection. It was perfect. I smiled so brightly at having finally found 'the one'. The top part was tight and there were small jewels under the breast area. Once is past my stomach it flared out. There was a small train but not that big. It accentuated my curves perfectly and I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

I took a deep breath and pulled the curtain back. James' mouth opened in shock and he dropped all of the dressed in his arms. Alice squealed and clapped her hands and Kate was crying again while nodding her head.

"Yea?" I asked them.

"It's perfect." Kate breathed out.

James came forward and walked around me, "You're so beautiful, Bella. You're going to knock Edward down with this dress that's for sure."

Alice was nodded, "This is the one, Bella. It's perfectly you. We just need to take it in here, and here, oh if we moved this up a little." She called the clerk over and I laughed out loud at the direction she was giving. "This bow on the shoulder has to go though. Do you think we can take it off?" She kept talking away.

I looked at the bow in question and realized that I didn't like it on the strap and Alice was right. It needed to go. We spoke for about 10 minutes with a clerk on the small alterations that the dress would need. I would have to come back in three weeks to try the dress again and see if it needed to be taken in more. I was so happy at finally having found my dress.

Alice tried on about four dresses before she came out in the perfect one. It was a beautiful brown colour and I smiled widely when I saw her in it. We finally agreed on everything and found what we were all looking for. I was finally pretty happy with how the day turned out.

I said goodbye to everyone and before I got into my car, my cell phone rang, "Hello?" I answered.

Esme was on the other line, "Edward just called and decided to take someone's shift. He won't be home till about 11 this evening. Do you want me to start dinner for the boys?"

"No that's ok, Esme. Thank you though. I should be home soon." We said our goodbyes and I hung up.

I turned the radio and started driving towards home. Just as I was about to pull onto the highway I heard the radio host say:

_Accident on highway 101. Expect to have traffic delays. Alternate route is to take highway 57._

Well damn. I knew that highway would take about 35 minutes longer. I drove straight passed and noticed that traffic was in fact backed up. I had never really driven this highway so I prayed it wasn't too bad. I didn't ever go this way so these shops were different.

I passed a mall and noticed that it had a McDonalds in it. I decided to pull into the parking lot and get supper for the boys there. That way they wouldn't have to wait for supper.

I walked in the mall and started wondering where the McDonalds would be located. I walked around a bit until I found the food court. I made my way there and noticed there was no McDonalds. I decided to grab and Iced Tea drink from one of the coolers and decided to check one of the mall maps in hopes to find it on there.

I finally realized that it was located in the Walmart. Of course it was. They usually were always located there. I grumbled and started walking in that direction. Just then I heard a familiar laugh.

I turned and noticed him standing and talking to a beautiful blonde. I was about to go over and say hi when she slowly approached him and kissed him. He placed his hands onto her hips and pulled her closer and deepened their kiss. I stood there shocked and ended up dropping my Iced Tea. The minute it hit the floor it shattered and broke into a million little pieces.

He turned and realized I was standing there and his eyes widened in recognition.

**:O Hot Damn! What's going on ;)**

**Leave me some love ! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Am I closer to getting out of here alive? I'm already injured! I was on vacation and sprained my ankle and went down the stairs... yes, for some of you who know me, yes again! I have a love-hate relationship with stairs. Every few years we get real intimate and I just feel like rolling down them :S

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I turned on my heel and started marching out of the mall. I needed to get to my car now.

I was power walking and I could hear him shouting from behind me, "BELLA!"

I shook my head and didn't slow down in my steps. I couldn't believe what I had seen. I couldn't fucking believe it. I was furious and appalled and definitely a shit load of other emotions were flooding through me. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed.

I heard it again, "BELLA STOP!" I just shook my head and didn't turn around. Suddenly a hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me back. "Damn Bella just stop."

I yanked my arm from his grasp, "Don't you dare touch me." I sneered at him.

He looked shocked and slowly stepped back with his hands up in surrender. "It's not what it looks like." He pleaded.

"Really?" I exclaimed loudly, "Because it looked like you were kissing someone you weren't supposed to." I said sarcastically. "Maybe that didn't happen, what were you doing? Saying a thank you."

"Just stop ok!" He yelled out loud. I took a step back and narrowed my eyes at him, "Look just don't do anything stupid ok."

I scoffed then, "Me, do anything stupid?" I yelled loudly now, clearly appalled at what he had just said. "You're the one who did something stupid, Jasper! That woman is not Alice!" I shouted.

He looked down ashamed, "I know. I made a mistake."

"How long?" I asked.

"What?"

"How long has this been going on?" I clarified.

He shook his head, "Doesn't matter. It's over."

I laughed out loud then again, "Why because you got CAUGHT!" I shouted again. I was well aware that people had gathered around us but I clearly didn't give a shit. I just caught Jasper making out with someone who definitely wasn't his wife.

"I- I – It is over." He stuttered.

"Whatever, Jasper. What was that kiss, just one for the road?" I snipped at him.

He growled, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about." He said defensively.

"When are you telling Alice?" I asked.

"Wh—What?" He stuttered again. "I can't tell her, Bella. She'll be heartbroken. Promise you won't tell her. I promise you right here and right now I will never see that girl again."

I looked at Jasper in disgust, "You stupid selfish bastard. You don't want to tell Alice because you know she's going to throw you out on your ass. You are going to tell her. She deserves to know what kind of cheating bastard her husband is."

"I can't tell her, Bella." He pleaded with me. He looked so sad and heartbroken. Don't go there Bella, this is all on him. He was the bastard that cheated.

"You will tell her or I will. She's one of my best friends and she deserves to know. You have one week." I spat at him as I turned and walked away again.

He didn't follow me or say anything after that. I walked to my car and got in. Dinner forgotten. I called Esme and she answered immediately.

"Sorry Esme, traffic is backed up. Do you mind cooking dinner for them?" I asked.

"Not at all dear. Be safe." I hung up the phone and laid my head against the steering wheel. I started crying and couldn't hold it in. Jasper was cheating on Alice. With some blonde bimbo and I didn't know how my best friend would take this. Her and Jasper have been together forever. They were the ones everyone always envied. He ruined everything. I didn't know how Alice was going to take this. I wiped the tears away and drove home.

By the time I reached home my tears had all dried up and it didn't look like I had been crying. I put a smile on my face and entered the house. Esme had a plate set out for me and I thanked her profusely for having watched the boys. She left home with Sophia and I told her to drive safely.

I ate dinner and spent the night hanging out with my boys. I kissed them every couple of minutes and didn't know what to expect anymore. I tried placing myself into Alice's shoes but had to stop because I was close to breaking down again. If Edward ever did anything like that to me I wasn't sure if I would survive.

It was hard when he had gone back to Tanya and stayed by her side. Hell, it hurt a lot when he proposed to her. But we weren't together and as far as I had known he didn't love me. Now we've been together for three years and I couldn't picture him not in my life. Yes, it would definitely hurt a lot.

At nine I put both boys to bed and gave them even more kisses. Neither one complained though and I was thankful. I returned downstairs and started cleaning. I cleaned all of their toys and put it away. I cleaned all of the dishes and washed the floors. I just needed something to pre-occupy my mind.

Then I was hit with something else. Should I tell Edward? What would happen then? Surely he would want to kill Jasper. So would Emmett. Heck; even Carlisle would probably want to beat his ass down, this was his baby girl we were talking about. Damn, damn, damn. Stupid, stupid selfish bastard Jasper. He ruined everything, that stupid selfish bastard. I growled lightly to myself, I was so frustrated with the situation.

At 11, I heard Edwards' car pull into the driveway and I tried to wipe away any sadness. I didn't know what I would do. Edward came in and set down his stuff at the front door. I had quickly made a sandwich for him and poured him a glass of juice. He smiled and kissed me when he noticed the food. He washed his hands and went over and started eating.

"This is fantastic, Love. I was so hungry." I smiled and asked him how his day was. He sighed, "Long. To be honest I don't think I'm going to be taking anymore shifts. I hate being away from you and the boys for so long. I don't know what I was thinking. We already have enough money."

I nodded my head and smiled a little, "We do have enough. More than enough, Edward. Remember we still have all the money from my parents' accident."

He nodded his head thoughtfully, "You're right. We should use what we have and not worry about it anymore and then I can spend time with you and the boys."

"I'd like that," I whispered. He finished his food and then grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked.

I hesitantly smiled, "Nothing."

He looked at me for a minute, "What happened today? How was your day?"

I beamed for a minute and really hoped he would buy it, "I found my dress." I said excitedly.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded eagerly, "It's beautiful, Edward. Exactly what I was looking for."

"I can't wait to see you in it." He said honestly. I kissed him passionately.

I pulled back and looked at him, "I can't either. Less than two months."

He smiled and kissed my nose, "Now why don't you tell me what else happened that's bothering you." He said seriously. Damn, I didn't manage to make him forget about that. This man knew me too well.

I shrugged my shoulder and decided I couldn't say anything right now. I got up off of him and walked into the living room.

"Baby?" He called after me. I heard his chair scrape against the kitchen floor. I could hear him following me into the living room. "What's going on?" He demanded more than asked this time.

I had tears in my eyes and turned around. I started blubbering and sobbing and what not. "Promise me you won't ever do anything to ruin this. Don't ever do anything to ruin us. I won't survive." I confessed out into one breath.

He rushed forward and pulled me into his arms, "Woah Baby! I promise that nothing is ever going to happen."

"Promise you'll never cheat on me or do anything to put our family in jeopardy." I pleaded with him.

He wiped the tears away from my eyes, "I would never even think of cheating on you, Bella. I love you and you're my entire world. Please tell me where this is coming from. You're scaring me."

"I can't." I whispered out.

"You can, Baby. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on. I need to understand what's happening." He pleaded with me this time.

I grabbed his hand and pushed him onto the couch. I straddled his lap. He was not going to run out of this house and murder Jasper. I knew I couldn't keep secrets from him.

"Promise me that after I tell you this you won't do anything stupid. I need you and the boys need you." I said sternly.

He took a deep breath, "I'm going to be honest here, you're really starting to worry me." He confessed. I watched him intently until he sighed, "Ok, ok. I promise not to do anything."

I took a deep breath inside and said quickly, "."

His eyes widened, "Jaspers what?"

I ducked my head into his neck and whispered out, "He's having an affair and I caught him today."

I felt his hands tighten onto my hips. He growled then and spat out, "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to beat his ass down first."

I kissed his neck, "You promised not to do anything stupid. I need you and the boys need you. If you kill him then you'll go to jail."

"I'm not going to actually kill him no matter how much I want to." He said furiously. "Maybe beat his ass till he's almost dead though." I shook my head in his neck, "What are we supposed to do now, Baby? This is going to break Alice's heart."

I pulled my back and nodded, "I know. But she deserves to know. I told Jasper that he had one week to tell her or I would. Edward, I don't want to have to be the one to tell her." I said seriously.

"I know, Baby. Hopefully he mans up and tells her himself." I sighed and prayed that he was right. I didn't want to have to be the one to tell my best friend something like this. If she even believed it coming from me as well. I think that would seriously hurt me if I had to tell her the truth and she didn't believe me.

"Let's go to bed." I suggested. Edward just nodded and stood up with me still on his lap. I giggled and wrapped my legs and arms around him. Edward kissed me on the lips and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I kissed him back and allowed his tongue access. He placed his hands onto my ass and started walking up the stairs to our bedroom. Once we were there he dropped me onto the bed. I smiled up at him and he pulled his shirt over his head. I ogled him for a little bit until he reached for my pants and yanked them off in one swoop. He started kissed inside my thighs and worked his way up.

"Edward…" I moaned out. He growled lowly and pulled my shirt up over my head. I was already in my PJs so I wasn't wearing a bra.

He pulled me and then forced me onto my knees. "I'm going to fuck you now, Bella. Hard and fast." He whispered into my ear. I swear I came just then.

"God Edward! Do it!" I mumbled back. I heard his belt buckle being undone and I shivered in anticipation. We hadn't been this way in awhile.

He grabbed my hips and then ran his fingers up and down my folds, "So wet, Baby. I love how you're always ready for me."

"Always!" I whispered out in a moan. He then grasped my hips and spread my knees a little. He pushed his dick along my pussy and I moaned and couldn't wait for him to enter me. "Shit." I heard him murmur and pull away. I whined a little and he smiled sheepishly at me as he ran to the night table and pulled a condom out. I watched as he ripped it open and rolled the condom down his impressive erection.

He came back and grasped my hips again, "Where were we?" He murmured before he pushed himself quickly into me.

"EDW.." I said as he started pounding furiously into me. My hands tightened around the sheets beneath me. I fell onto my forearms and started pushing my hips backward in synch with Edward. He growled and pounded even harder into me. "So close.. " I mumbled out. "Oh god!" I breathed out. Edward kept pounding away inside of me and our skin smacking against each other filled the room as well as our labored breaths and moans. I felt myself tighten and knew Edward felt it too.

"Come for me, Baby! Come on my dick." He said as he pushed even further into me.

"GOD YES!" I screamed out as my orgasm exploded. Edward kept pounding inside me and reached around with his hand started rubbing my clit. I was so sensitive from the first orgasm that I could feel another coming on. "I CAN'T – I .." I stuttered. "EDWARDDDD!" I screamed his name out loud as another orgasm exploded inside of me.

"That's it, Baby! I love how you feel around me." Edward groaned out. A few more thrusts and I heard Edward moan out my name and release inside of me. He thrusted a few more times before he pulled out. I fell onto the bed face first and he chuckled softly. I watched as he rolled the condom off of his now limp dick and tie it up before going to our bathroom to throw it away. He came back and pulled the blankets over the both of us and kissed my head. "I love you, Bella. Never doubt that."

I smiled up at him and whispered back, "I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed me, "I can't wait until you're my wife and we don't have to worry about condoms. I can't wait for you to be pregnant again. I love seeing you glowing and I love seeing my child growing inside of you."

I nodded my head, "Well I love having your babies, Edward. I've already had two of them."

"And they're perfect." I nodded my head in agreement with him. That night we fell asleep holding onto each other tightly. I focused on this moment with my soon-to-be husband and nothing else.

It was early morning when I heard a pounding sound coming from downstairs. I groaned and rolled over. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:30 a.m. Who in god's name is here this early?

I reluctantly pulled myself from my bed and the naked Greek God beside me. I dressed into my PJs and made my way downstairs. The banging was pretty insistent.

"Coming, coming." I grumbled.

I got to the door and unlocked it. I slowly opened it and my eyes widened when I saw the person on the other side.

Alice was holding Sophia's carrier and her eyes were swollen red and she was sobbing, "Can I stay here for awhile?" She managed to say before she broke down.

**Closer... how about one more? Review please... drama drama drama**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Oh phew... this is the last one... I hope I've made it up to most of you (or all** ;)** ) I'm exhausted now and I think my eyes are crooked ?

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I pulled the carrier from Alice's arms and noticed that Sophia was soundly asleep. I gently placed it onto the floor and pulled Alice into my arms. She clutched me tightly and started sobbing into my shoulder. Her legs gave out and we both fell to the floor as she cried into my shirt.

When she finally calmed down she wiped her tears away and seemed to be trying to compose herself, "I'm sorry about that." She said honestly. As though it was such a big deal she had broken down in front of me and that she was ashamed to have shown weakness.

I shook my head, "It's ok. Can you tell me what's going?"

"Can we put Sophia some place?" She asked.

I nodded my head and picked the carrier up. I slowly unstrapped the sleeping baby and pulled her into my arms. I walked to one of the spare bedrooms on the first floor and gently laid her down into the playpen that was already set up. I walked back to the living room and Alice was sitting on the couch and staring into space. I sat beside her and pulled her hand into my hands and held on tightly.

She whispered out, "Jasper told me that you saw him yesterday and threatened to tell on him." She was staring directly at me then.

I swallowed loudly and nodded, "I felt like you had a right to know?" I questioned on whether she was happy with how I reacted or not.

She squeezed my hand, "I'm glad you did. No matter how hurt I am right now, I can't imagine how hurt I would have been finding out later. I deserve to know and I'm glad you confronted him. Although I wouldn't have really minded if you beat his ass down." She wiped a few stray tears away.

"What happened last night?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I went home after shopping. Esme dropped Sophia off and then I fed her. Everything seemed so perfect. Jasper came home and he seemed to have a lot on his mind. I thought it had to do with work. Stupid me right?" I shook my head back and forth and was about to say something when she continued, "We were just getting into bed when he blurted out 'I had an affair.' I froze thinking I had heard wrong but when I looked at him he was crying. My world broke right in front of me. I asked him who and he said it wasn't important. I wanted to skin him alive for that and said it was very important to me, then I asked him how long." She stopped then.

"Who was it?" I asked curiously.

She laughed, but it sounded like a pathetic attempt, "He won't say. He's protecting the stupid bitch. Anyways he said it hasn't been long and he still wouldn't tell me how long exactly. Do you know who she is?" I thought back to the blonde woman I saw the other day but I really couldn't remember ever seeing her before. I shook my head and mouthed 'no' to her. "It's ok. But now, I feel so dirty, Bella. He was sleeping with me and this dumb skanky bitch. I feel like I need to go out and get tested. Tested for everything."

I nodded my head, "I understand." I said honestly. She looked at me curiously and I said, "I slept with Edward when he was still with Tanya. I needed to get tested for a shit load of stuff too." She smiled a little and nodded. "He didn't say how long he had been having an affair?" She shook her head back and forth.

"Nothing. I don't even know if he was having one before we got married. What if it was before then? Or before Sophia? Heck, even if it was a one time that happened last week, he cheated on me and I'm hurt as hell and pissed off as hell." She started crying again. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her as tightly as I could. "How could he do that to me, Bella? How could he do that to our family?"

I shook my head and had tears running down my own face, "I don't know sweetie. I just don't know."

A sob broke through her lips and she held on tightly to my arms. Her entire frame was shaking now and sobs came frequently and loudly. I wished in this moment that there was more I could do for her.

She slowly pulled away again and breathed out, "Do you and Edward mind if I stay here with Sophia until I figure out what I'm going to do next?" She asked cautiously.

"Of course not. There's a spare room down here. I don't mind and I doubt Edward would either." I told her honestly.

She slowly nodded her head and stood up, "I'm just going to freshen up and try to get more sleep. Do you mind?" She asked.

"No. Go ahead." I whispered out. She nodded her head and slowly retreated to the guestroom and bathroom. My heart ached so much for her right now.

I slowly stood up and returned upstairs. I walked into the bedroom and paused at the doorway. I stared at the man in my bed and thought about how truly lucky I was right now. I watched as his back slowly rose and fell with each breath he took. I closed the bedroom door and slowly crawled onto the bed.

I laid down onto his back and heard him moan a little. I kissed his neck and he smiled a little. I rolled off of him and he rolled over to look at me.

"Good morning." He smiled at me. I leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

He must have noticed the small crease in my forehead because he gently ran his fingers over it and whispered back, "What's wrong?" He asked.

I smiled hesitantly at him and whispered back, "Alice is here." His eyes widened, "She's taking a shower right now and will try to sleep after. Jasper told her last night." I saw his eyes darken in fury. I guessed he had hoped that it had only been a bad dream too. No such luck.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

I shook my head and whispered out, "No." I said honestly. He just nodded his head and kissed my forehead.

We spent a few more minutes in bed together before we decided to get up. I heard the chatting coming from Jackson's room and went to prepare him for the day. I changed his diaper and dressed him. When I walked into the hallway Masen was there and he was rubbing the sleep crust from his eyes. I grabbed his hand and helped him down the stairs.

I made breakfast for my three boys and then turned on some cartoons for them to watch. A little while later we heard the cry from Alice's room. I waited a few moments and realized that Sophia was still crying. I slowly approached the guest room door and hesitantly opened it. Sophia was screaming now and I could see Alice lying still on the bed. I went to the playpen and picked Sophia up. I brought her into the kitchen along with her diaper bag. I took a bottle out and warmed it up. Once it was heated, I fed her.

Edward had a small smile on his lips as he watched me feed Sophia. I knew he couldn't wait for us to have a daughter of our own, but right now was not the time to be happy. Not really. We needed to be strong for Alice.

The whole day went much the same way. Edward and I took care of the three kids and Alice stayed locked away in her room. Jasper never called and I had hoped he was giving Alice some space. At dinner time I fed my boys and Sophia. I let Edward take all of the kids into the living room and decided to bring some food to Alice.

I took the plate, utensils and a glass of water and walked to the spare room. I knocked lightly but didn't hear a response. I slowly opened the door and peered inside. Alice was now sitting on the bed and staring into the backyard. I came forward and crawled onto the bed with her. She looked at me briefly before turning and looking out of the window once again.

I put everything down and said, "I brought food for you. Please try and eat some. Don't lose who you are, Alice." I said honestly.

"Who am I?" She asked quietly.

"Mary Alice Whitlock if you want to be. Or Mary Alice Cullen. You are still the same person that you've always been." I said quietly.

"Am I?" She questioned. "Who am I without Jasper?" I noticed her eyes began to water.

I took her hand into my own, "You don't need Jasper to define who you are. You're still the same as you've always been, Alice. You're full of life and energy. You care fiercely for those you love and never back down from those that threaten you. You don't need Jasper."

She took a moment before she spoke again, "How do I live without him, Bella? I have nothing without him." She pleaded.

I got up on my knees and pulled her face to look at me, "You live for Sophia. Do you hear me Mary Alice? That little baby in the living room needs her mother. She loves you and needs you to be there for her. You don't have to decide anything regarding Jasper right now. Just be yourself and figure out what you need. If that is to get back with Jasper then the two of you will work on it. If it's to learn to move on then we'll all be there to help you through everything."

She cracked a small smile, "I don't know what I want, Bella. I don't know if I ever could trust him again to let him back into my life that way. I just don't know."

"And you don't have to decide anything right now. Take all of the time you need. No matter what, I am here for you and I love you." I told her honestly.

"Can you just watch Sophia for today? I promise I will be better tomorrow. I just need to think things over some more." She wiped a few tears away.

I nodded my head, "Of course. Edward pulled out Jackson's old bassinette. She can sleep in our room tonight. Just please eat and take care of yourself. Edward and I love you so much." I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly.

I slowly walked out of the room and gently closed the bedroom door behind me. When I walked into the living room Edward was building a tower with the boys.

He looked to me with concern, "Should I try and talk to her?" He asked cautiously.

I shook my head, "I think she just needs time to herself right now. Sophia will sleep with us tonight."

Edward simply nodded his head. I knew he was having a hard time sitting out here in the living room and doing nothing. Alice was his baby sister. He was meant to always protect her. I knew part of him blamed himself but really, who would have ever thought Jasper would do such a thing?

I put both boys to bed while Edward fed Sophia and rocked her to sleep. When all the kids were finally down I went into the bedroom and crawled into the bed beside Edward. I wrapped my arm around him and laid my head onto his chest.

Edward sighed, "What are we going to tell the family?"

"Nothing." I said. "We'll wait to see what Alice wants to do."

He arm tightened around me, "That bastard needs to have the shit kicked out of him for putting Alice through all of this. Damn him!" He growled.

"I agree that I don't like Jasper right now. But like I said, we will go with whatever Alice decides to do. If she wants to tell the family, we'll help her. If she wants to forgive Jasper, then we'll be there for her. Understand?" I asked him seriously.

He grumbled, "Alright, but I don't like it."

I kissed his chest and fell asleep. Although it did take awhile because I could not shut my mind off. I just kept thinking over and over that if I were Alice what would I do? I couldn't answer that because I had no idea. I just prayed that whatever she decided, that it would be something that made her happy.

In the morning I picked Sophia up and brought her downstairs and fed her. After she was done eating I brought her back upstairs to sleep some more in the bassinette. I went back downstairs and started breakfast. I was so into what I was making I didn't hear anyone enter. "Need any help?" Alice asked.

I jumped and turned around, "Oh god! You scared the shit out of me, Alice. No, I've got it. Coffee is ready if you want some."

She just nodded her head and grabbed herself a cup. She sat down and then started, "So, I've decided what I want to do." She said casually.

"And…?" I asked.

"I want to meet up with him today and talk. I'm more calm now and ready to listen. If he isn't going to be honest with me and answer my questions then there's only one thing to do." She answered immediately.

I nodded and asked, "Which is what?"

She looked right at me and said with so much confidence that I believed everything she said, "If he can't be honest now then there's no hope to save our marriage. I refuse to stay with a man who will continually lie to me. If he won't be honest then I want a divorce."

**Ohhh ... dum dum dummmmm! **

**This is the last chapter update tonight... I'll try and be better! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

I don't know if I'll update regularly like this all the time, but we'll see what happens. I know someone commented on not really enjoying this particular storyline seeing as what's currently going on in real-life (the actors rather public scandal), but keep in mind up to approximately Chapter 25 it's all already written. I just have to go through and edit it all before posting!

Here's the next chapter just before the loooong weekend! Enjoy :)

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

I just nodded my head because to be honest I didn't know what to say. This was her decision to make and I wasn't going to influence her in any direction. I was her friend and I was just going to sit here and listen to what she wanted to do. This was her decision to make.

"I'm going to get ready and I'll call him to set up a time. Can you watch Sophia for the day?" She asked slowly.

I nodded my head, "Don't worry about her. We'll take care of her."

She smiled sadly at me and whispered, "Thank you." She turned around and left the kitchen.

I was just finishing up breakfast when I heard something from upstairs banging against one of the walls. I waited a few moments and it stopped. I went back to putting breakfast on the table. I heard footsteps on the stairs and Edward came around the corner. He had both boys in his arms. He set them onto the floor and they both ran over to the table.

"I think we need to pull Jackson's crib away from the wall. He's going to put a hole in it the way he was banging it against the wall this morning." Edward said tiredly.

I thought it over a minute before I said, "Maybe it's time."

"Time?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes and filled the boys' plates with food. "Time for a big bed." I said.

His eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Masen was in one around this age. Why not?" I paused for a moment and then said, "We already have the gate at the top of the stairs so Masen doesn't go down them in the morning. It's not like he could get hurt either."

Edward waited a moment and then smiled at Jackson, "Hey buddy." Jackson looked up at him, "How about we get you a big bed."

Only problem with this situation was that Edward suggested that when Jackson had a mouth full of food. He screamed out, "YEAH!" And food flew everywhere. Edward grabbed a napkin and started wiping some of the food from his face. He shuddered a little and made a little disgusted face. I giggled and his eyes narrowed at me.

A few minutes later Alice came into the kitchen. The boys ran to her and started hugging her. They weren't even aware that Auntie Alice was here. They came back to the table and I finally took in what Alice was wearing. She was dressed to the nines. Professional and beautiful. She was going to torture Jasper with this that was for sure. But I also knew that fashion was her area of expertise. It was her calling and she was comfortable with controlling this aspect. I knew it made her feel confident. Exactly what she would need to deal with today.

Edward slowly stood up and pulled her into her arms. He hugged her tightly and whispered something into her ear. I noticed Alice nod her head and then she pulled away. She smiled brightly and then said, "I'll be back shortly." We all just nodded our heads and watched her leave the room. A few minutes later the front door was closed and a car was started.

"Why is Auntie Alice sad?" Masen asked. I looked at him surprised and so did Edward.

Edward coughed, "What do you mean buddy?"

He shrugged, "Her eyes are sad." When did my little man get so smart. Even he could tell something big was happening. Children weren't as oblivious as some people thought.

"Just grown up stuff." I said. He didn't seem appeased but he let it go. I heard a cry come from upstairs and noticed Edward went to stand, "I've got it. Finish your breakfast." He smiled and went back to eating.

I made my way upstairs and smiled down at the little girl in the bassinette. Her eyes wandered around and she gave a little smile. I picked her up and cooed at her. I changed her diaper and then picked out an outfit for the day. At least Alice was still smart about this when she ran out of the house. She had packed many clothes for Sophia and she brought everything that little girl would need.

I went downstairs and heard the boys in the playroom. Edward had just finished his last bite when I came into the kitchen. I handed Sophia to him and went to prepare a bottle for her. Once it was warmed up, I gave it to Edward and he started feeding her. I took all of the dishes and rinsed them off before placing them in the dishwasher. Once that was done I took Sophia and brought her into the living room. I placed her on a matt on the floor and sat on the floor. Minutes later the boys came into the room.

Edward then came down from his shower and he was all dressed up. He offered to watch the boys and Sophia so I went to wash up too.

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard the telephone ringing. I ran to it and answered it, "Hello?"

"Bella?" I rolled my eyes, obviously it was me. They did call my house.

"Yes."

They took a moment, "Sorry, it's Esme. I think my cell phone has bad reception. Hold on." She said. There was a pause and she started talking again, "Much better. I was just wondering if you've heard from Alice. I've been trying to call her but she won't answer her home phone or her cell phone."

Crap! I didn't really know what to say. I figured I could go with the semi-truth. "Actually Esme I'm watching Sophia for the day so I saw Alice earlier this morning." At least it was part truth, I just didn't tell her that Alice had stayed here.

"Oh perfect! I wanted to go over some details for the wedding." She started gushing.

"Are you driving right now?" I questioned. She responded with a silent yes and I started lecturing her, "That is so unsafe, Esme. Hang up the phone and I will talk to you when you get here." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

I got dressed and headed downstairs. I knew the wedding was getting close but I just didn't want to plan anything right now. I had too much going on. Well maybe this would be a good thing then, keep me distracted.

I plopped down on the floor beside Edward, "Your mom will be here soon to discuss wedding things." I said casually.

"Do I need to be here?" He looked a little afraid.

I pinched his side, "Yes you do. This is your wedding too."

"Hey, as long as you're there I'm happy with whatever you decide." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "You're not getting out of planning." He grumbled and I chuckled at him. "Nice try though."

"Worth a shot," he sighed.

It wasn't long before Esme came into the house. The boys ran to her screaming Nana Esme. I laughed at how excited she always got when she saw any of her grandkids. She loved them so much and loved being a grandmother. We put a movie of Diego in and started discussing wedding things.

Esme started, "I'm so happy you want to get married at the house. There will be enough room to fit everyone. We'll have a tent set up as well so that if the weather doesn't cooperate we'll still be able to have the reception there and everything. These are the flowers you chose correct?" She handed me various pictures. I nodded my head even though I wasn't totally sure. Whatever, I didn't really care about flowers. "Alice said the other day you found the dresses and James' tux?" I nodded my head and she kept going, "Perfect! I have everything already sorted with the caters and wait staff. You have about 30 guests from your previous job coming, they've already RSVP, and Edward has approximately 25 from the hospital. We have various friends that add up to 25 as well. Then there's the whole family and wedding party bringing the total to approximately 97. So I just rounded it off and said 100 people. Nice small wedding." She smiled at her binder appreciatively.

I laughed a little and she looked at me curiously, "A small wedding would have been just the family Esme. I would have been happy with that."

Edward squeezed my hand, "We could still do that baby."

Esme gasped and I waved my hand, "Don't worry, Esme. I realize how much work has already gone into this wedding and we won't be changing anything. I have my dress and the girls have theirs so everything else is just fine."

We spent another hour and a half talking about minor wedding details. Edward had left earlier 'claiming' the kids needed someone to entertain them. After all the details were sorted and I pretty much agreed to whatever Esme said, she left the house. I put Sophia down for a nap while Edward put down Jackson. When he came back down he said, "Should we find a bed for him today?" He questioned.

"Sure. You go ahead I'll stay with the kids." I said.

He seemed unsure, "What if I get the wrong one?"

I chuckled and softly said, "If you get a small child size bed for a boy it will be fine. Remember he loves Diego, so one like that might be even better."

He kissed me softly and nodded his head. I watched him walk out of the house with Masen. At least I would only have two kids to worry about. Masen was excited to spend time with his Daddy and to help pick out Jackie's bed. I couldn't really find it in me to argue with Edward not to bring him.

I was just finishing putting the DVDs in the correct cases when the door opened. I looked over and saw Alice. I slowly approached her. Her eyes were filled with sadness. I was about to say something when she shook her head and opened her mouth.

"Please don't. I don't need your pity right now, Bella. Jasper wasn't honest enough with me. He would tell me some things but he never told me who and how long it had been going on. I gave him a warning about asking for divorce if he wasn't honest and he didn't say anything. So, I called my lawyer and he's drawing up divorce papers." She said as she took her jacket off and hung it in the closet.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

She sighed, "I don't know, Bella. I just know I can't deal with his lies anymore. I'll find a hotel and I'll be out of your hair. I don't want to intrude on you and Edward."

I waved my hand around, "Nonsense. Alice, you're family and you're staying here. Well until everything is decided."

She just nodded her head and whispered out, "I'm going to take a nap." She started walking away before she paused, "Oh my assistant Maggie will be here later this afternoon to help with some of my newer sketches. I think focusing on my work would be best right now."

"I agree."

I watched as she walked away and wished so badly there was more I could do for her. I knew I couldn't but I also knew that Alice would make it through this. She was strong and just needed time.

Edward came home later and Masen was running around like crazy saying Jackie had the coolest bed ever. We all congregated in Jackson's room and watched Edward put the bed together. The boys would hand him the tools and I would point out when he was doing something wrong. He was terrible at following the step by step directions and wanted to skip a few.

"Just follow the steps properly Edward and everything will go much smoother." I taunted him. He growled lightly and both boys giggled. I had Sophia in my arms and she was just looking around at what was happening. Jackson was sitting beside me and was holding onto her foot. I could just imagine how he would be with the new baby. I started getting excited just thinking about it.

Once Edward was done he washed it down quickly with a cloth and then put a sheet on it with the cool new bed set he got. Of course it was Diego and he won major points from Jackson. When it was all done Jackson ran to the bed and climbed onto it.

"My bed." He said proudly as he sat up on it. I handed Edward Sophia and went to Jackson.

"You're right buddy. This is your big boy bed." I said proudly at how much my little guy was growing.

"Like Masen?" He questioned.

"Yes. A big boy just like Masen." He smiled brightly up at me. That familiar crooked grin that my three men had. My two guys would definitely be heartbreakers later in life. Much like their father had been.

I picked up the safety railing and placed it onto the side. Edward then asked, "Where are we placing the crib?"

I thought about it for a moment, "The other spare room up here?" I wondered.

Edward smiled brightly and handed Sophia back to me. He lifted the crib effortlessly and carried it to the other room. We both knew that within the year another baby would occupy it so why put it away. We all went back downstairs and Alice was cooking dinner. She smiled brightly and came over and cuddled Sophia. I took over the cooking while Alice fed Sophia. She needed time with her daughter and I was happy to see that Alice's smile was genuine.

After dinner Edward offered, "Boys want to head to the park for a bit?" They nodded their heads enthusiastically. "You coming baby?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "Alice's assistant will be over later so I'll watch Sophia for her."

"She can come too you know." He smiled cheekily at me.

I shoved his shoulder, "She's napping and I don't want to be the one to wake her."

"Alright, alright." He grinned.

I watched as Edward helped both boys onto their bikes. He put helmets onto their heads and one onto his own head. He got onto his bike and peddled out of the driveway. Both boys followed him and I smiled at how happy they all looked. Of course the boys both still had training wheels on. I knew Edward was thinking of taking Masen's off soon. We would see how that would go.

Alice and I were cleaning up the dishes when the doorbell rang. "That's Maggie." Alice grinned as she dried her hands and went to greet her assistant. I knew Alice was depending on her work to help get her through this tough time.

I heard two people come into the kitchen and Alice said, "Bella this is my assistant Maggie. Maggie this is my soon-to-be sister in-law."

I dried my hands before I would be shaking hers. I turned around and froze on the spot. She had her hand sticking out and stared at me like I was a moron or something. I shook my head and came forward in a daze. I gently shook her hand and pulled it back to myself quickly.

"Nice to meet you." She said slowly. I swallowed loudly and nodded my head.

I whispered out, "You too."

Alice spoke then, "Everything is set up outside. Why don't you go start looking at them?"

She said to Maggie. Maggie nodded her head and left. Alice turned and looked at me curiously, "What's wrong with you, Bella?"

"She's blonde." I stated.

**AHH! So cliche, I know! **

**:) Please leave a review if you enjoyed it! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Really? What's the point of a disclaimer on this website. We all know I didn't create the characters and that I'm just using them for my own story :) There won't be one from now on, but we all already know I'm not the owner (actually no one of the site is...)**

Aww hells... what's one more for the long weekend ! I'm so weak...

**Chapter 13 **

**BPOV**

Alice laughed, "Wow! Thank you captain obvious. You're so odd, Bella. It's almost like you've never seen a blonde before." She chuckled again. She went to the fridge and gathered a few cans of pop. "We'll just be going over sketches in the backyard; you could come out there too." She offered.

I just nodded my head in a daze. She looked at me curiously for a moment before she walked out the backdoor and onto the back porch. I slowly approached the door and peaked out. I could clearly see Maggie's profile and I started shaking my head. Oh dear lord! What do I do? I knew I told Alice I didn't recognize the girl Jasper had kissed at the mall because I really didn't know who she was. But now I did. Now a million different scenes were running through my head.

I thought back to how long Alice had been working with Maggie. I counted in my head and realized that it had been almost two years since they've known each other. Had she been having an affair with her bosses' husband for two years?

My eyes narrowed then and I had to grab onto the countertop to restrain myself from going out there and beating her down. I needed perspective. I didn't know what to do. I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the number I knew by heart.

"To what do I owe the honor to receive a call from my favourite sexy mama?" James asked on the other end.

I turned the corner of the kitchen and went to sit down on the couch. I took a deep breath, "I have a serious issue Mama James. I need advice."

"Well… I knew this day would come. Ok, so there are a few positions that will spice things up-"

"NO!" I shouted into the phone. "I'm not talking about my love life here. Everything in that department is fine. Better than fine. You know what- I'm not calling about that." I puffed out.

He paused for a moment and slowly said, "Ok? What did you need to talk about?"

"Promise me this stays between the two of us. It's a hypothetical situation and I just need to know your opinion." I said sternly into the phone.

I heard James sigh on the other end, "Ok, Missy. I promise to answer as honestly as possible and no one will know about this conversation. What conversation you say? I don't know either."

I cracked a small smile and then decided to get down to the point. "Ok, so say you found out someone was cheating. Only this person refuses to tell you with whom. What if someone else knows who the person was, would you tell them?"

"MIKE!" I heard James shout. "Hang on, Sweetie. I'm on my way." I heard Mike respond and then James answered, "I'm about to cut a bitch. Watch the kids."

"STOP!" I yelled into the phone and chuckled a bit. "I said hypothetical."

James puffed, "Bella, we all know when someone says 'hypothetical' it never really is. You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm coming over and I will stick it to the bitch who dared to touch your man. Then we're going to make your man beg." I started laughing loudly then, which felt pretty good in the moment. "Why are you laughing?" James demanded.

"It's not my man, so don't worry. Ok, I will tell you what is going on but you need to swear not to tell anyone." I said honestly.

"Ok, I promise not to tell anyone but you really need to clue me in to what's going on. I'm so lost right now."

"I know Mama J." I sighed into the phone. "I caught Jasper cheating on Alice the other day-"

"WHAT! NO WAY!" He screamed into the phone.

"Stop cutting me off." I yelled back. "Anyways, I threatened him so he would tell Alice and he did. She's been staying with Edward and I. She went to meet up with Jasper today and demanded answers, only he wouldn't tell her."

I heard a low whistle, "Poor Alice. I think there's more you're not telling me. Keep going."

I nodded my head and started talking again, "Well Alice is here now with her assistant Maggie. Problem is, Maggie is the girl I saw Jasper kissing at the mall."

"No!" He breathed into the phone. "Damn, I need to make me some popcorn. This shit is getting all daytime TV drama."

"You're telling me." I paused. "What do I do?"

He didn't answer for a few moments. "Well to be honest, I don't know sweetie. I'd like to say just go out there and go crazy on her skanky ass, but I think Alice deserves to do that." I smiled a little at the thought.

"You're right. It isn't my place."

"No, no, no" James cut me off. "Alice should know who she's keeping company with, if you know what I mean. You were a good friend in making sure Jasper told Alice. She wants answers and she'll never be truly happy until she gets them. We both know she's going to forever be wondering who Jasper was shagging. What she looked like? Was she better than Alice? You know the deal." He paused and I heard him take a deep breath, "It's up to you to tell her when and how."

I groaned and let my head fall onto the back of the couch. I whispered out, "I don't want to."

"Then don't." James said quickly. "Just let Alice keep going about her life and being friends with her assistant. Let her be totally oblivious to the fact that the person she hired is responsible for ruining her family. Well her and Jasper. He sure as shit isn't innocent in this either."

"Enough with the guilt trip, I get it." I started rubbing my temples because I knew I would have a headache soon enough. "Thanks for the advice Mama J. I appreciate it even though I don't like it."

I heard him breath into the telephone, "I'm sorry you have to be the one to tell her. Good luck."

We both hung up the phone and I let mine fall onto the couch. I whined a little because in all honesty I just didn't know what to do anymore.

I heard the backdoor open, "Bella?" Alice called. She came into the living room and paused, "Come see some of the things I designed. They're for little boys so I wanted to know what you thought seeing as you have two of them."

"Ok, Alice." I smiled weakly up at her. "I just need to use the bathroom. I'll be out in a minute." She nodded and walked back out of the house.

I made my way to the washroom and used it. Once I flushed the toilet, I washed my hands and stared at myself for a few moments. I splashed a little water on my face and dried it with a towel. I slowly made my way outside to join them. I sat down at the round table and saw both Alice and Maggie looking over one paper. I really didn't even want to look at Maggie right now.

But I did. My gaze drifted to her and I started thinking about many things. She was sitting here and smiling with Alice. She didn't have a problem knowing that she was with a married man, let alone someone who she associated with. Well her boss. She laughed at appropriate times and gave her opinion on things. Alice would smile and make the changes. Totally unaware that this woman beside her had caused this mess. Part of it anyways.

"What do you think, Bella?" Alice asked. I shook my head and looked over at her confused.

She extended her hand with a paper, "The boys' design."

I nodded, "Oh, right." I gently grabbed onto the sheet and pulled it towards me to look at it. The designs were really nice and I knew my boys would wear that. They would also probably like it. "Well I like them. I would buy them. They're very good, Alice." Alice smiled brightly and for the first time in almost two days it was a real smile. My heart broke just thinking about a conversation we would be having later.

I was about to say something else when the telephone rang. I quickly stood and went over to answer it.

It was Edward on the other line, "Hey baby! Just wanted to let you know we stopped at the Ice Cream shop so we won't be home for a little bit."

"Ok, but remember only one scoop. The boys will be way too hyper later tonight and we'll never get them to bed on schedule." I said.

I heard him chuckle on the other end, "I know, I know. I remember the last time. I love you."

"Love you too." I whispered as I hung up the phone.

I walked back outside and Alice stared at me curiously, "Everything ok, Bella?"

I nodded, "Edward is just taking the boys out for ice cream."

"Ah yes. The elusive Edward. I haven't seen much of him around since working with Alice." Maggie stated.

I narrowed my eyes and shrugged, "He's busy often, you know with work and his family."

She laughed softly and I felt like my ears would bleed. Well not really, but I just really wasn't starting to like her. "You got pregnant before you both were together, right?" I didn't answer her and she laughed again, "I wonder if sometimes he feels trapped. You know, one night stand but the girl got pregnant. He seems like the type that would have to do right by the girl." I glared at her then and she simply stared at me innocently.

Alice spoke then, unaware of the staring contest we had going on. "Oh god no! Edward isn't feeling trapped at all. Edwards' been in love with Bella for so long. It just took them longer to find their way to each other. But they're together now so no big deal. Besides, I think Edward wanted to marry her the minute he found out about Masen." She chuckled.

"What about you Maggie? Anyone special in your life? You seem able to quickly jump into my life and make assumptions about it. So tell me about yours?" I stared directly at her. I didn't know whether she knew, that I knew, or not.

She shook her head, "No. No one special. No guy seems able to keep up with me. I'm fairly picky. I'll only date the guy if he's my type. I don't just settle." She said casually as she started looking at her nails.

"What is your type?" I asked. Alice must have picked up on my cold tone because she had stopped working and was now staring at me oddly.

"Oh you know." She said.

"Oh, you mean the married kind is your type?" I asked coldly. No one made any type of movement. I should have felt bad, because I didn't want Alice finding out this way, but Maggie just got onto my nerves and I just started talking without thinking about what I was going to say.

Maggie looked surprised, "Of course not." She said appalled.

I stared directly at Maggie as I said, "Alice remember what you asked me in the kitchen yesterday." I saw Alice shake her head slightly from the corner of my head. "You asked if I recognized her." I could see from where I was sitting that Alice's eyes widened, she knew what I meant now. "Well I recognize her now."

Nothing prepared me for what happened next. I shouldn't have been surprised because Alice was really pissed off. From the moment the sentence left my lips everything paused for probably 5 seconds before mayhem broke out. Alice's eyes narrowed at Maggie and then her arm pulled back and punched Maggie right in the face. A sickening crack was heard throughout the backyard before Alice stood up and literally pounced on top of Maggie. I jumped to my feet and ran over to the both of them. Maggie swung her arms around attempting to get Alice off of her while Alice just punched away. She was hitting everything and anything. Whatever she could reach was getting hit.

I pulled onto Alice, "Alice, stop!" I pleaded with her. I managed to pull Alice off of Maggie and she started kicking her. She was like an overgrown child at the moment, but I really couldn't blame her.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! I PROVIDED YOU WITH SO MANY OPPORTUNITIES AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? YOU SCREW MY HUSBAND!" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Alice, calm down." I pleaded once again. She shrugged my arms off of her and turned her fierce glare right back to Maggie.

Maggie spit blood out and glared right back, "Maybe I just gave him something you couldn't. You just royally screwed yourself over Alice Whitlock. You attacked me, unprovoked and I'm going to sue you for everything you own. There's a witness so you'll never win."

Alice kept her eyes on Maggie and laughed, "You think you were giving Jasper something I couldn't. Funny how just this morning he was pleading for me to forgive him. Admitting to ME that he made the biggest mistake of his life by screwing some common slut." Maggie shrunk back at Alice's word, "Those are his words, not mine." She hissed. She then turned to me and said, "I don't know about you Bella but I'm pretty sure I saw Maggie trip and hit her nose onto your table here."

"That's what I saw, Alice." I nodded my head. Maggie turned her glare to me and I just shrugged my shoulder. Did she honestly think I would go against Alice; she must be crazy.

"You should leave now Maggie, before I help you." Alice said fiercely. Maggie turned to leave and Alice said, "Oh by the way. If it isn't already obvious, you're fired and I won't be giving you a recommendation. You just messed up big time. You'll never work in this business again, I'll make sure of it." Alice threatened her.

Maggie snatched her purse off of the table and marched out of the house. I turned to Alice and pulled her into my arms to hug her tightly.

"Sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to tell you like that. I was trying to wait but she was getting on my nerves and I just lost it." I confessed.

Alice patted my back, "It's ok, Bella. I'm glad you told me now. Usually Maggie takes the designs to deliver them after we've finished them. This way my designs are still with me. I have to run and get those delivered now though. I know her, and I know she's a dirty fighter. She'll make the exact same designs and try to submit them. I have to hand them over now or else she'll claim them as hers."

I nodded my head, "Go ahead, Alice. I'll watch Sophia."

Alice smiled weakly and grabbed the folder. She paused before entering the house and turned to me, "Thank you for what you did. As much as it hurts to know my assistant was screwing my husband, it would have hurt a lot more that one of my best friends knew and didn't say anything. So, as much as I'm hurting right now with the situation; I love you for telling me. You're the only who's been honest through all of this. Thank you." She turned and left the backyard.

**Cat Fight! Meow!**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) hehe


	14. Chapter 14

**You all know what goes here**

So obviously I couldn't stay away all weekend. My weakness is your gain, here is the next chapter... enjoy !

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

I warmed up the bottle of milk and then sat down in the glider. I looked outside and noticed the sun was starting to set. I wondered when Edward and the boys would be back. I also wondered when Alice would be coming back. I knew she had only left about 20 minutes ago, but I still worried about her. She was all alone now doing god knows what and she would surely be processing everything that had happened this evening. I only wish I could have convinced her to stay and tell me how she felt. But I also knew that working right now was what was keeping Alice sane.

I heard the front door open and Jackson shout, "Mommy?"

"In the living room." I called back to them.

I heard running on the hardwood floor and Jackson came around the corner. He had a big grin on his face and the entire mouth area was covered in chocolate. "I eat ice cream!" He shouted proudly.

"I think you got more on your face there buddy." I told him. He just grinned even wider and nodded his head.

He came over to where I was feeding Sophia and started squeezing her foot. "She pretty."

I smiled down at my youngest son, "She is." I paused and looked at him again, "Do you want to try feeding her?"

His eyes lit up and he nodded his head, "Uh huh!" He grinned again.

"Ok, go sit on the couch and I will bring her over." He immediately did as I told him. He sat down and then smiled widely when I walked over and gently laid Sophia in his arms.

"Just hold the bottle like this." His chubby little hand grabbed onto the bottle and he smiled down at Sophia with so much happiness in his eyes. I sat on the floor in front of them and just smiled at the perfect little scene. I was watching the both of them intently with a small smile on my face and Jackson also had a small smile, but his attention was solely on Sophia.

Click.

A flash went across the room. I looked towards the doorway and saw Edward there with a camera in his hands. He shrugged, "I couldn't pass up the scenery." He said casually.

I noticed Masen had slowly come forward and bent by Sophia's head. "Can I have a baby, Mommy?" Masen asked.

I chuckled and nodded, "You can have a turn soon. I don't know how much longer Jackson will want to hold her."

"Masen's turn." Jackson smiled up proudly.

Masen grinned the one I had seen often tonight and plopped down beside Jackson. I slowly picked Sophia from his arms and laid her down into Masen's.

"You know they'll be so adorable when they have their own little sister." Edward sat behind me and leaned his chin onto my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't know, Edward. So far your track record is 2 for 2 in the boys department." I giggled.

I heard a low growl, "Well I guess we'll just have to keep going until I have my little princess who looks just like her mother." He said with satisfaction.

I laughed then, "Well I really hope this next one is a girl because I don't think my body can handle anymore."

"Your body is beautiful." He whispered in my ear and then kissed my neck.

I laughed again, "I have stretch marks on my stomach, my thighs and my breasts. A far cry from the body I had before the boys."

"I love your body because its further proof of everything you've gone through to give me two little boys. Your body is amazing. You cared for our children for 9 months before I could actually do anything. A woman's body is amazing in the ways that it works." He rubbed his hand over my stomach area.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered back in satisfaction. My soon-to-be husband was the most perfect man I had ever met.

After the boys had finished feeding Sophia I had made Edward take care of her so I could give the boys a bath. We took out some boats and the boys splashed around a lot. Normally I would wash them separately because they made too much of a mess together, but tonight I was feeling happy and generous. After their bath I read them a story in Masen's bed and then I brought Jackson in his own room to tuck him in. He was so excited to be spending his first night in his big boy bed. I made sure the nightlight in the hallway was on and the gate at the top of the stairs was closed before I made my way back downstairs to where Edward was.

"Sophia is officially out." Edward proclaimed.

"As are the boys." I added.

Edward grinned at me and then pulled me onto the couch beside him, "Well what do you know. Here we find ourselves, all children asleep, we're still wide awake… what in the world will we do with ourselves?"

I nodded my head, "You're right, Edward." I then grinned at him, "Let's play yatzee!" jumped up off the couch and didn't make it very far before I was pulled right back down.

Edward hovered over me and growled, "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind." He said as he stared me down.

I lifted my hips up to meet his obvious erection, "I couldn't have guessed." I said slyly.

He moaned at the friction and the attacked me lips. I opened my mouth and immediately our tongues met and started fighting for dominance. Edwards' hands began to roam and had landed on my breast. He squeezed them and rubbed them through my shirt and bra. I moaned out loudly too. Edward pulled away and I was able to catch my breath. He started trailing kissing down my neck and pulled my shirt down so that tops of my breast were popping up. He started kissing them and rubbing them even harder.

"As hot as this is, you're my brother, Edward." We both jumped when we heard Alice's voice. Edward groaned and dropped his face into my breast. "Are you sure you can breath there?" She asked. Edward mumbled something and Alice asked, "What did he say?"

I laughed, "He said he's quite content where he is right now."

"I'm sure he is." She rolled her eyes. Now as much as I loved Alice, right now would have been the right time to have walked right on by and to her room. The mood was officially killed. "I have to talk to you." She said seriously.

I nodded my head and then patted Edwards' hair. He groaned and sat up, "I'll leave you girls to it. As much as I would love to stay I really need a shower." He winked at me and I blushed again.

"Eww…" Alice mumbled. I just laughed at her reaction.

Once Edward had left the room I straightened out my shirt and pulled my feet up under me. "What's going, Alice?"

She sighed, "Well I was right about Maggie. Not even an hour after I showed my designs to my sponsor, she showed up with a cheaper more rushed copy. I guess she thought I was going to be wallowing for awhile. Anyways, the sponsor was so appalled at her trying to claim work that wasn't hers. He freaked out on her and I swear I loved every minute of it." Alice grinned as she seemed to be thinking about what had happened earlier in the night.

"What happens to her now?" I asked curiously.

Alice snorted, "Well my sponsor works with a lot of designers and is friends with many more people. He sent out a massive email with her photograph. Claiming not to ever work with her because it's become apparent that she doesn't do her own work. Designers won't work with people who are taking others' ideas. It's a big no-no in our world."

"So… she's done?" I asked confused.

"Beyond done." Alice grinned with satisfaction. "She'll never get to work with a designer again. No one will touch her now that it's been said she steals designs. She'd be too much of a liability. Her career in this business is over and done with. She really should have thought about who she was messing with."

I smiled then because Maggie did get everything that she deserved. I never wanted to get on Alice's bad side to begin with. I knew what she was like. She was deadly. She would ruin you and everything you worked hard for. She was fiercely protective of her family and her career. Mess with her and she'd mess with you.

"Well I guess she'll have to go into something different." I stated out of nowhere because I really didn't what to say anymore.

Alice grinned then, "And she's been black-listed from all of the upscale boutiques here in Seattle."

My eyebrows furrowed together and I asked, "What does black-listed mean?"

She laughed then, "It means that I called all of my favourite boutiques and told them that if I ever got word that they sold anything to Maggie they would no longer be getting any of my business. Not only that but I would also make sure my clothing was pulled from their stores."

"Can you do that?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, but if I find out they did, I will try. Do you know how much business Alice Cullen provides them with?"

I nodded then, "I do. Trust me, I do. I've been privy to a few shopping trips with you." I paused then and asked, "So Alice Cullen?"

She smiled weakly, "I much rather my former name. Whitlock doesn't have anything to do with my life anymore."

"And Sophia?" I questioned.

She froze then and shook her head, "I don't know, Bella. I won't deny him seeing her but that's all he gets. He gets to be a part of her life, not mine. He lost that right. He lost it the minute he even thought of being with another woman." I was about to say something when she stood up, "I'm feeling pretty tired, is Sophia in my room?"

I nodded my head, "She should be out for the night."

I watched as Alice walked away and slightly shook my head. I knew without a doubt I wouldn't have to be dealing with Maggie ever again. She had royally pissed off Alice and I was sure she was just realizing how badly she had fucked up. I locked all of the doors and made my way upstairs. I made sure to lock the baby gate behind me at the top of the stairs and then walked into our bedroom. I sat down on the bed and slowly undressed.

I heard the shower turn off and Edward walked out with just his PJ pants on. He smiled at me and came over. He kissed the top of my head and then my neck.

"Tell me what's on your mind?" He whispered to me.

I shook my head, "A lot."

He squeezed my hand, "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

I took a deep breath, "We found out who Jasper was having an affair with." His eyes widened and I continued, "It was Alice's assistant, Maggie."

Edward groaned and squeezed my hand, "If I didn't promise you that I wouldn't kill him I would be beating his door down right now. And for it to be Maggie. Man that is low. That is disgusting too." He shuddered, "She's all fake and not very interesting."

"You know her?" I asked.

He nodded, "Not well. I met her once, briefly. It was when Alice first hired her on. I stopped by Mom and Dad's and she was there with Alice."

"What did she do?" I asked curiously.

He snorted then, "Attempted to flirt with me but it just came off as desperate and gross." He turned his head and looked into my eyes, "She wasn't you so she ended up just failing horribly." I grinned at him and kissed his lips. "I love you baby. Let's go to bed." He suggested.

I agreed and then climbed under the covers with him. I kissed him again and said, "I love you too, Edward. Alice wants to divorce Jasper."

He stopped breathing for a moment before he said, "Good. He doesn't deserve her."

I nodded my head on his chest, "That he doesn't."

"I'm going to ask Ben to stand up with me instead of Jasper. I don't want him at our wedding." Edward said coldly.

"If that's what you want." I said honestly.

He squeezed my shoulder, "It's supposed to be our happy day, Bella. I will not let him come and ruin it for us. Alice has also worked hard on planning it. I want my sister there and I don't want her feeling uncomfortable."

"I support your decision, Edward." I looked into his eyes. He had tears in them and nodded his head. I knew this was hard for him as well because Jasper had been one of his best friends growing up. He had trusted Jasper with Alice and Jasper had disappointed him. I kissed his chest over his heart and laid my head back down on it.

I woke up in the morning when I felt a little hand poking my left eye. I groaned and swatted it away. I heard a chuckle and opened my eyes slowly. Masen was smiling widely at me. I smiled a little and started stretching my legs.

"What are you doing up so early little man?" I asked him as I looked over his head at the clock that read 5:47 a.m. "Did you have a nightmare?" I asked fully awake now.

He smiled and shook his head, "I peed." He said proudly.

"In the toilet?" I asked hopeful. Masen had been potty trained for over 6 months now. I was so happy when he first started going on his own. We knew we would be training Jackson soon too.

He grinned and shook his head. He then backed up and I could see his pants were wet on the front and down his legs. His feet were wet too and there was a little wet trail that led out of the room.

I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. I muttered out, "It's too early for this." I got out of bed and picked Masen up. I made sure to keep him away from my body and I avoided stepping in his little pee trail. I put Masen in the bathtub and got him out of his clothes. I ran the bath quickly and washed down his legs, his penis, and then his butt. I drained the tub and wrapped a towel around him. I picked him back up and walked back into his bedroom and avoided the trail of pee like before.

I handed him his underwear and more PJs and told him to get dressed. He went and sat down in a little chair in the corner and started getting dressed. I went to his bed and pulled the sheets and blankets off of the bed. I took a wet cloth and ran it over his mattress. I was so glad that we had plastic mattress covers on the kids' beds for moments like this. I grabbed a new sheet and put it on. When I turned back around Masen was extending his arms to show me that he had done it all by himself. I smiled and then took his hand and the dirty laundry downstairs. I threw everything into the washer and went back to the living room where I had left Masen.

"Want to go back to bed little man and sleep with Daddy?" I asked hopeful.

He looked at me and shook his head, "I not tired."

I groaned and just knew in this moment that today was going to be one long day.

**:) I think any parent out there has been through a similar moment before! How kids wake up with soo much energy, I'll never know. Heck, if I had half their energy all day long I would get so much stuff done! **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hit the button below and leave me some love!**


	15. Chapter 15

****Fail... There is an explanation to my absence... not a good one... but there is one. Last weekend I had a few friends over and we did a Resident Evil Marathon, which included watching all four movies. The next day my sister and her boyfriend were over and Shaun of the Dead was on TV, so we watched it. Which then lead to watching Zombieland (great movie!). Which then lead me into a zombie obsession, fueled with my new-once-again twilight obsession, which resulted in reading Twilight fanfics about zombies. There are some awesome ones out there! and some not so awesome. This obsession has also lead me to daydreaming about zombies, which is not good.

But... I'm back now... and trying to move out of my zombie obsession lest I make myself even more paranoid. (ie... walking to the bathroom at work and a few lights are out leading myself to think that this is such a bad idea, should a zombie attack). Not my greatest moment...

Anyways... here is the next chapter

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

I went and sat down beside him while he played with his toys. I laid my head against the couch and closed my eyes. I took a few minutes and stayed like that. I felt a little hand on my face and opened my eyes to see the smile on my gorgeous boys' face.

"Want to play wit me?" He asked.

I smiled and grabbed onto his hand to kiss it. "Sure baby." I said. Masen brought the blocks closer to me and started handing some to me. We were now building a tower. Masen was in the phase where he liked to build them up and then knock them down. After about a half hour playing I heard a little cry come from the guest room downstairs.

The door opened and I watched as Alice walked by with Sophia in her arms. Her eyes were red rimmed and I knew she probably had a rough night.

When she came into the living room with a bottle Masen jumped up and asked, "Can I feed her Auntie?" He asked.

She smiled down at him and said, "Sure. Come sit on the couch." He followed her instructions and stared down happily at his little cousin.

Alice yawned and then looked at me, "I think we'll be going to my parents place for dinner tonight."

My eyes widened, "Right. I completed forgot about that." I said suddenly ashamed. I had promised Esme the day we were shopping for dresses that I would be attending dinner tonight with all three boys. She was so excited, she loved family gatherings. "Are you sure?" I asked her.

"They've got to find out sometime. Might as well get it over and done with now." She shrugged her shoulders.

I just nodded my head and turned back to watch Masen feeding Sophia. He smiled widely when she let out a loud blech. "Scuse you." He chuckled.

I smiled at him because he really was just too adorable though I'm pretty sure all parents say that about their children. At 7:30 I went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. I knew my two other guys would be waking soon and they would be very hungry. I moved around the kitchen and start cooking the bacon. I took the eggs out and popped a few pieces of bread into the toaster.

Exactly 10 minutes later I heard Jackson screaming and telling his Daddy not to tickle him. I smiled to myself and finished up with breakfast.

I felt arms wrap around me and a kiss on the base of my neck, "Why weren't you in bed this morning?" He whispered seductively. "I was hoping to continue what we had started on the couch."

I moaned out and he chuckled. I turned around and quickly kissed his lips. "Your son peed his bed."

"I thought he was potty trained." Edward said confused.

I laughed, "He may be, but there is still such a thing as accidents." I put the last plate on the table and shouted towards the living room, "Boys come and eat."

I heard both boys running and they both climbed into their chairs. Alice followed with Sophia in her arms. She sat down at the table with the boys and started eating. I sat next to Masen and Edward sat by Jackson. We all started eating and it seemed everyone had been hungry because no one said anything throughout the whole meal. I started to rinse the dishes and Edward placed them into the dishwasher.

I then remembered what we were going to be doing tonight so I informed Edward, "Your mother wanted us over for dinner tonight. I already promised her we would be there."

He nodded his head and asked, "Will Alice be going?"

"Yeah. I think she's ready to tell the family." I said honestly.

He sighed and put the last dirty dish into the dishwasher. He stood up and wiped his hands on the tea towel. He then ran his hand through his hair, "They'll want to kill him. I can't stop them all."

I smiled a little, "You know they won't." I took a deep breath and said something that had me concerned for awhile, "I just hope they accept Alice's decision. I know everyone loves Jasper, but this is her choice. I hope none of them try to change her mind. If anyone will change her mind it needs to be Jasper himself."

"I don't know what to tell you baby. We'll just have to wait and see. All I know is that whatever Alice wants to do, I'll support her decision." He said looking at me.

I nodded my head and kissed his cheek, "I'm going to shower and get ready for the day. Watch the boys?" I asked. He reluctantly nodded his head and headed towards where the boys were.

I made my way upstairs and jumped into the shower. The water felt so good and I found myself waking up more. I needed all the energy I could get for dinner tonight. There was sure to drama tonight. I closed my eyes and leaned against the shower wall. I could fall asleep right here, right now. I got dressed in the bedroom. I just put on jeans and a regular top. We weren't heading to a restaurant and we weren't having anyone over who wasn't family. So I really saw no reason to get dressed up.

When Edward went to shower I brought both boys upstairs and helped them get dressed for the day. I put them in cute little outfits. I was so glad I was able to find something clean. They were a messy bunch and finding an outfit with no stains seemed to be a miracle. I fed my boys lunch and brought Alice's lunch to her bedroom. I knew she was trying to psych herself up for telling the family. I only hoped that everything turned out alright.

When it came time to head over, Alice decided to drive herself and Sophia. Edward and I strapped the boys in and started heading in that direction. The traffic was light this evening so we made it there fairly early. By the look of things, Edward and I were the first to arrive.

Once the boys were out they started running towards the house. Masen was shouting, "PAPA!" While Jackson kept repeating "NANA!" The boys had their favourites and it was cute to see them together.

The door flew open and Esme came running. I swear I had to stop myself from falling to the ground and laughing. She pulled both boys in her arms and hugged them to death. Honestly, it seemed like she hadn't seen them in months, when in reality it had only been a few days ago.

"My babies!" She called as she kissed their faces. When Edward and I approached she stood up and hugged us as well. "How are you both?"

"Good Mom. Dad inside?" Edward asked.

She smiled and nodded before ushering us inside. Edward took all of our coats and I helped the boys take their shoes off. They followed Nana into the kitchen where apparently Papa was hiding. I heard the boys shout, followed by Carlisle's laugh and knew the boys had found him. Shortly after we arrived Emmett, Rose and the girls showed up. Rose wasn't showing yet, but we knew it would be soon. The girls seemed excited for another baby and kept saying it would be a girl. I was sure Emmett prayed every day for a boy. We were all sitting in the living with a soft drink or juice, while all of the kids played with some toys. They all seemed to be well behaved tonight.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Rose asked.

I shrugged my shoulder and attempted to play it cool. "I'm not sure. Alice should be here soon though." Purposely leaving Jasper out of it.

Finally we heard a car pull up and Alice made her way inside. Esme immediately stole Sophia from her arms and started kissing her face as well.

Alice walked into the living and saw everyone sitting and announced, "Jasper and I are getting divorced." So like Alice to get right to the point.

Everyone froze for a millisecond before everyone started speaking at one. Carlisle whistled and everyone stopped. He stood up and looked at Alice, "Ok Sweetheart. You need to repeat that and explain."

She shrugged, "There's not much to say. Jasper had an affair with my skanky assistant and I told him I wanted a divorce."

"Maggie?" Emmett shuddered. "Why the hell would he?" His fists started clenching, "I'm going to skin him alive." He growled out.

"As much as I would like to see Jasper get hurt and possibly die. I know I will regret it eventually so don't you dare touch him, Emmett." She said fiercely to him. She turned her eyes to Edward, "You neither."

"I've already promised not to harm him." Edward admitted.

Esme finally seemed to find her voice, "Oh my baby girl." She cried out as she ran to Alice and pulled her into her arms. I knew then that Alice had been trying to be tough, but Esme comforting her broke her down. She clutched tightly to Esme's shirt as she began crying. The kids were looking curiously at the scene before I asked them to come with me. I brought all of the kids into the playroom and took out a few of the 'special' toys and put them on the floor. The kids cheered and started playing. I walked back out into the living room and heard Alice telling everyone what had happened.

I sat beside Edward and he started rubbing my shoulders. When Alice finally finished the story she turned to everyone, "Now you know everything. I can't stay with Jasper because he has never been honest with me since I've found out. I can't forgive him. Not yet anyways. I'm sorry, I understand if you still speak with him and stuff, it's your life and he's your friend too. But now I would just like to have dinner with the family and just be happy even if for only a little while." She whispered out at the end.

Everyone agreed and began speaking about normal mundane things. Edward spoke about the hospital and how things were going there. Emmett and Rose shared the news that there was in fact, only one baby. Alice spoke about her designs and how proud she is of her latest ones. I updated them a bit on the boys and how the wedding was coming along. After even just touching on the wedding topic, it launched us all into a large discussion concerning it. The boys had left the room in order to take care of dinner. None of the girls seemed to mind except for me. They had all abandoned me here. The boys announced that dinner was ready and everyone began filing out into the dining room. Before Alice left the living room, I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

She looked at me curiously and I said, "Edward and I spoke last night and he doesn't want Jasper to be part of the wedding anymore. I hope you don't feel the need to be upset by the wedding because you knew you'd see him. He's no longer a part of it."

She smiled weakly, "Thank you, Bella. I know I'll have to see him when we pass Sophia back and forth, but I'm really not ready to see him yet. "

I nodded my head and we walked into the dining room. I sat down by my boys and started cutting up their food. We all ate and spoke during dinner. Sophia started fussing during dinner and I took her from Alice so that Alice could continue eating. I bounced her around a little and smiled down at her. I let out a huge yawn and tried to cover it. I was so tired from being up early that it was finally hitting me.

"So, when are you guys having the next baby?" Rose asked someone. By then I had assumed she meant Edward and I, seeing as we were the only ones in the room to have more kids together.

I looked at her confused and said, "What?"

She laughed, "When's the next baby coming?"

Esme chuckled, "Oh, I would just love another grandchild."

"Woah! Back up guys." I said frustrated. "You constantly bugged me about getting married and now that I am you're going to bug me about having another baby. Lay off of me for awhile won't you. I need to focus on one main task at time." I ranted rudely. I looked around the room and everyone was staring at me with wide eyes and I realized how rude I had just been. I sighed and said, "I'm sorry guys. I was up early and can be a witch when I'm tired. I shouldn't have been rude. But please, could we just make it through the wedding before we start with all the baby talk?" I asked.

Esme stood and hugged me, "We're sorry, Bella. We didn't realize how much that annoyed you. We won't bother you about it anymore." She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Esme." I told her honestly. The doorbell rang then and she was going to move to answer it. "Finish your dinner, I'll get it." I told her while I handed Sophia back to Alice. I walked to the front door and the doorbell rang again. "I'm coming." I announced loudly. I opened the door and gasped when I saw the person standing on the other side, "Jasper!" I said surprised.

"I need to talk to her." He confessed and walked right inside.

I could smell the alcohol on him and shuddered in disgust, I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back so that he would turn around. "Jasper you're drunk and you'll only make things worse. Let me call you a cab and then we could get you home." I said.

He shrugged himself out my grasp and then we heard, "Jasper?" It was Alice.

He turned around and rushed forward before she put her hands up and he paused. "Baby, I am so sorry. I want you home. I need you and Sophia home." He pleaded with her.

"Are you drunk?" She asked as she clearly smelt his breath.

"Baby, I love you and I miss you." He just kept going.

All of a sudden the rest of the family walked out. They stared at Jasper and then the men narrowed their eyes. It really wasn't a good thing that Jasper was here right now, nonetheless drunk.

"Just leave, Jasper." Alice whispered. I noticed her eyes were starting to water and knew she didn't want to deal with it right now.

I went over to Jasper and placed my hand onto his arm. "Come on, Jasper. Don't do this right now." I pleaded.

I pulled his arm so that he would come to the front door when he shouted at me, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, BELLA!" As he placed his hands onto me and shoved me forcefully. I flew backwards and fell into a stand in the entryway that caused me to completely lose my balance and I crashed onto the floor. My head snapped backwards and connected with hard floor.

**ouchie!**

**Review please and thank you!**


End file.
